The Sonic of Oz
by RisingSun17
Summary: Join Cream and her Chao Cheese as they embark on a journey to get home but along the way they will encounter a brainless hedgehog, a tin echidna with no heart and a cowardly were fox. All this is being watched by the evil Wicked Witch of the West Fiona Fox, she'll do anything to get Cream's ruby slippers and take control of Oz. But Cream and her friends have other plans.
1. On a little farm

Our story begins on a farm out in the country, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day and on this beautiful day there was a little rabbit girl and her fateful Chao companion. She was happily swinging on a tire swing enjoying this perfect day with her Chao. This rabbit child was Cream the rabbit and her Chao was Cheese. She had a big imagination and loved going on adventures. Little does she know this adventure she's about to embrace will involve all of her mighty courage, the kindness of her heart and her brain intelligence.

"Cream can you help me with the laundry please"? Her mother Vanilla asked.

"Okay mama". Cream said getting off the tire swing.

Cream dusted off her light blue sleeveless denim dress which was complemented with a pair of white socks and black low top Converse sneakers. Cream ran to the backyard where her mother stood with a basket full of wet clean clothes just waiting to be hanged. Vanilla handed her a pink blanket to hang up with the clothes pins, while Cream and her mother were hanging up clothes to dry a loud cry rang out.

"OOOWWWW"! A voice cried.

The loud voice startled both Cream and Vanilla they dropped everything to see what was going on. Once they arrived on the scene we see Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. What had happened was all three of them were working a broken tractor and the front top smashed onto Knuckles hand.

"Oh my, what happened here"? Vanilla asked.

"Tails and I were fixing the front engine and the top hit Knuckles hand". Sonic explained.

Sonic wore a blue mid sleeve shirt with dark grey pants and brown shoes. Knuckles had on a flannel red shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Tails wore a white t-shirt with blue overalls and grey shoes.

"Maybe if you held the top it wouldn't have crushed my hand"! Knuckles yelled.

"It was an accident knuckle head I swear I don't think you have a heart". Sonic grinned.

"I do have a heart it's you who's brainless"! Knuckles glared.

"Please don't fight violence never solves anything". Cream pleaded.

"That's right use your words". Vanilla said.

"Knuckles doesn't know how to use his words he lets his fists do all the talking". Sonic grinned.

"Why you"! Knuckles growled only to be interrupted by Vanilla.

"Boys please! I'll go get some ice for Knuckles while I'm gone please try not to maul each other". Vanilla said.

"That's a promise I'm willing to try". Knuckles growled.

"Why don't you all take a break"? Cream asked.

"That sounds great thanks Cream". Tails smiled.

"I'm down with that just as long Knuckles doesn't take this time to bite my head off". Sonic joked.

"Sonic I swear I'll". Knuckles threatened.

"Guys seriously calm down you don't want Cream's mom to come back to find a blood bath don't you"? Tails interrupted.

"No". They both said.

"Remember what happened last time when things got out of hand"? Cream asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Vanilla comes around the corner with sandwiches and glasses of lemonade on a tray these were for Sonic, Knuckles and Tails to reward for their hard work on the farm._

" _Oh boy's lunch is ready". Vanilla said in a song voice._

 _What she found was Sonic and Knuckles hanging from a tree where the tire swing is covered in mud and tangled up in a rope._

" _Sonic! Knuckles! What on earth"?! Vanilla demanded._

" _He started it"! They both said pointing to one another._

 _Flashback ends_

"Oh yeah I remember". Sonic said.

"It was pretty funny seeing the both of you covered in mud". Cream giggled.

"You should have seen your faces"! Tails laughed.

"It's not funny"! Knuckles said.

"Ah come on knuckle head lighten up, besides you started it". Sonic grinned.

"Shut up you started it"! Knuckles yelled.

"Sonic, Knuckles it doesn't matter who started it. Can you to make up and stop fighting please"? Cream asked.

Who could resist that face, Sonic and Knuckles can't. Without hesitation they both shook hands and made up.

"Sorry Knuckles". Sonic said shaking Knuckles hand.

"All is forgiven". Knuckles said shaking Sonic's hand.

"Well I'm glad to see that the both of you are getting along". Vanilla smiled.

"Yeah we're like peanut butter and jelly". Sonic joked.

"That's wonderful, lunch is ready and here's some ice Knuckles". Vanilla said handing him an ice pack.

"Thanks Vanilla". Knuckles said putting the ice pack on his injured hand.

Everyone gathered around the panic table that sat underneath an oak tree it was their favorite place to eat it especially in the fall when all the leaves have turned different colors and fallen to the ground.

"Enjoy". Vanilla smiled.

Vanilla put out potato salad, apples, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and for dessert there was Vanilla's homemade sugar cookies. Once everyone got food they all sat around the table and talked.

"Didn't you hear"? Sonic asked.

"What"? Tails asked.

"There's a tornado coming". Sonic said.

"The people on the weather channel say that all the time and there hasn't been one single tornado". Knuckles said.

"I don't know it has been awful dry and warm lately and there hasn't been much rain". Cream said with concern.

"Don't worry Cream there hasn't been any tornadoes for a while and I doubt there will be one today". Tails said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah I guess your right Tails". Cream smiled.

After lunch everyone got back to work, Cream helped her mother hang up the laundry while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails attended to the farm. Vanilla went inside to make some lemonade to reward everyone for their hard work.

"It looks I'm out of lemonade mix does anyone mind going to the store and getting some"? Vanilla asked.

"I'll get it". Knuckles offered.

"With your slow feet it'll take until next Christmas to get the lemonade mix". Sonic joked.

"Hey! I'm not slow on my feet"! Knuckles glared.

"Yeah your right, your brain's much slower than your feet". Sonic grinned.

"Why you"! Knuckles threatened but Tails broke them up.

"Guys please! Settle down". Tails said.

"Why don't you go Tails"? Knuckles asked.

"I don't know the last I flew down town to get something my tails got caught in a tree". Tails said.

"Oh yeah it took the fire department hours to get you down". Sonic said.

"Why don't I go into town and". Vanilla interrupted by Cream.

"Wait mama I can go". Cream said.

"I don't know Cream your only six". Vanilla said with concern.

"Please mama I'm not a baby anymore". Cream said.

"Well….okay here's 10 dollars hurry back and be safe". Vanilla said.

"Don't worry mama I will". Cream said.

Cream and Cheese went into the town to get the lemonade mix while walking back they notice a rainbow in the sky. Cream smiled, she loved rainbows especially after a heavy thunder or lighting storm. She hated the sound of thunder the sound of it made her shiver and it scared her. It felt like bowling ball was being slammed against a hardwood floor. Lighting storms were the worst the sight of lighting was terrifying Cream would fear that lighting would hit the tree that had her swing attached to it.

Cream shook her head and tried to think of something else. She focused on the rainbow she wondered if there was another world beside it.

"Cheese do you think there maybe another place over the rainbow"? Cream asked. Cheese nodded with a smile saying 'Of course I do anything can happen'.

Cream turned to see some blue flowers blooming on the grassy field on the side of the dirt road. They looked really pretty Cream didn't want these flowers to go unnoticed so.

"I bet everyone back at the farm would love these pretty flowers". Cream smiled.

Cream put the bag of lemonade mix down and bent down to pick some flowers.

"I won't be long I'll get home in time before the storm hits". Cream said.

End of chapter 1, my first story of 2017 I hope you're enjoying it so far. Wow it's been a while since I've written a Sonic the hedgehog fanfic. What better way to ring in the New Year then with a new story? There will be more coming so don't go away.


	2. It's a twister!

The sky was black and the clouds were forming swirling patterns, violent winds crashed left and right blowing everything away. Back on the farm Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were locking down the animals, all three of them made sure they were safe.

"Where's Cream"?! Sonic shouted.

"She's still out there, we gotta find her"! Tails shouted.

"No it's too dangerous! We have to get to the storm shelter"! Knuckles shouted.

Vanilla stood on the front porch just waiting for Cream come home she didn't want to leave her, tornado or no tornado a mothers love was something no storm could break.

"Cream"! Vanilla shouted as her red polka dotted dress scattered in the wind.

Cream was not too far away in fact she's right around the corner with Cheese in her arms. She was scared that if she let him go he would be swept up by the tornado.

Back on the porch Sonic took Vanilla's hand and said.

"Vanilla we have to get underground now"! Sonic shouted.

"I can't leave Cream what if she comes back and I'm not here"?! Vanilla asked.

"Cream will be find she's smart and brave she'll figure it out"! Knuckles shouted through the rough winds.

Vanilla bit her lip hesitantly, she turned her head to the drive way to see if Cream was there but she wasn't. Vanilla then made a difficult decision.

"Okay I'll come I just hope my baby will be alright". Vanilla said sadly.

"Don't worry everything will be okay". Sonic smiled.

"Come on! Let's go I'm not getting any younger here"! Knuckles shouted.

"Alright we're coming knuckle head"! Sonic shouted.

As they all headed into the storm shelter Cream made it back, she rush inside the front door and wondered where everyone was.

"Hello! I'm back! Mama where are you"?! Cream called out but no one answered.

"Wait they must be down in the storm shelter come on Cheese"! Cream said grabbing Cheese.

Cream ran outside the back door and found the door to the storm shelter. Cream pulled on the handle but it won't budge, she pounded on the door and shouted.

"It's me! Please let me in! Mama, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails can you hear me"?! Cream shouted.

It was no use no one was coming to her rescue, Cream had to fend for herself. She ran back inside and locked the doors she took Cheese and sat in the middle of the hallway making sure there's no window's nearby. Cream knows never to sit near a window during a tornado and to stay underground at all times.

Without warning Cheese ran out of Cream's arms and flew into her bedroom, Cream chased after him and caught him before he did anything stupid.

"Cheese we're in a tornado it's too dangerous to run around"! Cream scolded.

Cheese had a sorry look on his face and looked like he was going to cry, she couldn't stay mad at that face after all there's a tornado outside they have more important things to worry about.

"I'm sorry Cheese I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just scared that's all and I don't want you to get hurt". Cream said.

Cheese perked up and gave her a small hug. Cream smiled knowing that Cheese was okay and it was all water under the bridge. All of a sudden she felt something hard and heavy hit the back of her head causing her to lose consciousness and she collapsed on her bed.

End of chapter 2 I bet you all know where this is going, coming up in the next chapter you're gonna see some cyclone action! Stick around to see what happens next.


	3. Up in the cylcone

Cream felt something nudging her arm she opened her eyes and saw Cheese trying to wake her up. She sat up and looked around, everything seemed okay but something wasn't right.

"Cheese are you okay"? Cream asked. Cheese nodded his head.

"Hmmm…everything seems quiet maybe the tornado's gone". Cream said.

Cream stood up and went to open a window only to find out that the tornado hasn't left, Cream looked down and to her shock they were inside it!

"Cheese we're in the cyclone"! Cream said with fear in her voice.

Outside her window there various object flying past her, there was the truck Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were working on, a cow and a fisherman he took off his hat and gave her a smile as if he didn't know he were in a cyclone. Cream smiled and waved back.

She was scared she didn't know what to do, she couldn't get her mother or her friends of course they were down on the ground a million feet down below. She was a sitting duck or rather a sitting rabbit. Just when all hope seemed lost she saw someone. The person was female and was a fox like Tails only she didn't have two tails.

Her hair was short and a had a reddish brown hue and her skin was a red, brown and a beige color and her outfit was a white and orange leotard with matching boots and white gloves with a yellow bow in her hair and she was riding a motorcycle.

"Excuse me miss can you hear me"?! Cream called out. No reply.

"Excuse me! I need some help can you help me please"?! Cream yelled.

The female fox turned to Cream and gave her a spine tingling smirk. Her clothes morphed into a long black off shoulder dress with a belt worn on the waist and the bow in her hair turned into a pointy black hat and her motorcycle transformed into a broom stick.

"Don't worry I'll help you little girl". She smirked. She laughed an evil laugh before flying away scaring the poor rabbit.

Cream grabbed Cheese and held him to her chest she sat up against the wall in the corner and held her head down. The house was violently thrashed against the tornado and everything in Cream's room flew off shelves making a mess.

"Please make it stop, please let this be a bad dream". She cried.

Cream closed her eyes tight as tears ran down her face she wanted this whole thing to be over and she hoped her mother and friends were alright. When everything seemed like a horrifying nightmare something happened, the house dropped to the ground making a loud crashing noise. Could this be the end of the cyclone or was something else about to happen?

End of chapter 3 I wonder what waits for Cream, is she home where she belongs or is she somewhere over the rainbow?


	4. Welcome to Oz

Cream opened her eyes, everything seemed quiet but then again that's what she thought the last time when she discovered her home was up in a cyclone. But this time it felt different it was like the tornado had went away and she was home or so she thought.

"Cheese I think the tornado's gone. What do you think"? Cream asked. Cheese smiled and nodded.

Cream stood up with Cheese following close behind, she walked into the living room and kitchen and saw that everything was a mess things were knocked over and broken.

"Looks like the tornado had a hand in remodeling the house". Cream said.

Cream walked toward the front door and when she opened it she couldn't believe what was right in front of her. Not only was the tornado gone but the sky was the brightest blue she'd ever seen decorated with white fluffy marsh mellow clouds. The air smelled like fresh fruit and candy, there were colorful flowers and mushrooms and there was even a bridge leading to a small village, a river and a waterfall. Cream stepped into this strange but beautiful land, she couldn't believe a place like this exist where has this been all her life?

"Cheese I don't think we're in Mobius anymore". Cream said as she walked onto the bridge.

"Where do you think we are"? Cream asked.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: I don't know but it's probably not Mars that's for sure).

"I think I know where we are. We're over the rainbow"! Cream smiled.

Cream was interrupted by a colorful bubble floating toward the ground once the bubble disappeared there was a pink hedgehog with short hair tied in a bun. She wore an off shoulder sparkly pink gown with a sweetheart neckline, on her head was a crystal tiara, her eyes sparkled with silver eyeshadow which made her green eyes pop and her lips were shiny and glossy pink.

Cream couldn't believe her eyes she didn't know who she was but she was very beautiful maybe she can help her and tell her where she is and what this place is. The beautiful pink hedgehog approached the small rabbit child and gave her a smile and with a voice as sweet as a song bird she asked Cream.

"Hello little one are you a traveler"? The pink hedgehog asked.

"Me? Oh no my names Cream and this my Chao friend Cheese, I don't know where I am and I'm confused what is this place"? Cream asked. 

"Sweet thing you're in the land of OZ". She smiled.

"The Land of OZ"? Cream asked.

"Are you from around here"? She asked.

"No, I'm from Mobius". Cream said.

"Mobius? Never heard of it is it around here"? The pink hedgehog said.

"Well no it's um…far away". Cream said.

"Oh well. Anyway if you don't mind I have something to ask you". The pink hedgehog said.

"What is it"? Cream asked.

"Are you a witch"? She asked.

"Me a Witch!? Of course not witches are mean and nasty". Cream said.

"Not all witches are bad". The pink hedgehog smiled.

"What"? Cream asked.

"In fact I'm a witch. I'm Amy Rose the Good Witch of the North". Amy smiled.

"Really, I've never seen a beautiful witch before". Cream said shocked.

"Only mean witches are ugly, actually your house fell on an ugly witch". Amy said.

"My house did what"?! Cream said in alarm.

"See for yourself". Amy said.

Cream approached her house and what she saw scared her, it was a pair of legs sticking out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing did her house really do that?

"It was an accident I didn't mean to"! Cream panicked.

"Don't worry she was one of the horrible witches, she was the Wicked Witch of the East and she was rotten to the core". Amy said

"You saved the citizens of Chao Land! Come on out everyone don't be shy! Come on out and meet the sweet little girl who took out the Wicked Witch of the East"! Amy called out.

Little multi colored Chao's came out of hiding and went to greet Cream and Cheese but the surprising thing was they can talk.

"Thank you for getting rid of the Wicked Witch of the East"! A green Chao said.

"You saved our lives and we are eternally grateful". A pink Chao said.

"As the mayor of Chao Land I declare we throw a party for our savior and give her a place in the Chao Land hall of fame"! A blue Chao dressed in a suit and hat declared.

Everyone cheered and congratulated Cream and Cheese, Cream smiled and felt happy but a part of her didn't right knowing that she's being congratulated for killing a random person. But this person was bad and rotten and brought fear among innocent people.

"Thank you all, I've never felt so proud in all my life". Cream smiled.

"Also I would like to give you the Witch of East's ruby slippers". The mayor Chao said.

"I don't know. I don't want to steal". Cream said unsure. Cream didn't right taking the ruby slippers off the dead witch's feet it felt disrespectful to her.

"Don't worry sweetie the witch is dead and she can't hurt you". A yellow Chao said.

"Well…okay". Cream said.

Cream exchanged her Converse sneakers for the ruby slippers and to her surprise they fit perfectly, she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful red sparkle and glow the slippers gave off, Cream had never seen something so beautiful.

"These are the most gorgeous shoes I've ever seen, thank you so much". Cream smiled.

Cream's pride was cut short when a flash of smoke appeared. Everyone in Chao Land ran away screaming Cream was confused, what was going on and what was everyone afraid of? Once the smoke cleared a figure appeared but this figure looked really familiar. Then it came to her that was the figure Cream saw in the cyclone!

"I thought you said the Witch was dead". Cream said scared.

"That was her sister this is Fiona the Wicked Witch of the West and she's far worst". Amy said.

Once the smoke disappeared Fiona took one look around and sneered in disgust, she then looked down and saw the legs of her dead sister sticking out of the house. Her face turned red with rage and turned to everyone in Chao Land and shouted.

"Who did this"!? Fiona screamed.

"Who killed my sister the Witch of the East!? Was it you"?! She screamed at a purple Chao.

"What about you pinky"?! She screamed at a pink Chao.

The purple and pink Chao's whimpered in fear, Cream couldn't stand to see all these innocent Chao's being treated like this so she did the unthinkable.

"Leave them alone"! Cream shouted.

Fiona turned her head and gave Cream a look which made her shiver she approached her with an imitating look on her face. Amy held Cream by her shoulder making sure that she knows that she's protected.

"Did you kill my sister"?! Fiona glared.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to hurt anyone". Cream said.

"Well little one I can cause accident's too". Fiona smirked.

"Uh, uh, uh, you can't hurt her while she's wearing the ruby slippers". Amy grinned.

Fiona looked down at Cream's feet and was furious whoever wore the ruby slippers instantly gains protection and she can't touch them as long as Cream's wearing them.

"Listen kid if you know what's good for you, you'll give me those shoes right now! So if you don't want me to wreak havoc on you you'll give me the ruby slippers right now"! Fiona sneered.

"Don't listen to her, hold on to the slippers the magic inside them is very powerful and will protect you from harm without these she's powerless". Amy whispered into Cream's ear.

"Shut up Amy or I'll turn you into a toad"! Fiona glared.

"Do you really think you're that powerful? The only power you have is being able to write letters in the sky with your broom. If I were you I'd leave or else someone will drop a house on you". Amy smirked.

"Fine I'll wait in the shadows, but as for you little girl don't think your safe because you have the ruby slippers! I have my ways of getting them back so when you least expect it I'll be there to snatch them off your feet and regain power and do what my sister couldn't. I'll get you my pretty and your little Chao too"! Fiona sneered.

Fiona laughed evilly and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, once she was gone the Chao's came out from hiding relieved that the evil fox witch was gone. Cream however was scared she didn't mean to kill her sister it was a freak accident.

"You can come out everyone she's gone"! Amy called out to the hiding Chao's.

"She won't come back will she"? Cream asked scared.

"Don't worry about her she's all talk and no game, your safe just as long as you wear the ruby slippers". Amy said.

"Can they take me home"? Cream asked.

"If you really want to go home you'll have follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and see The Wizard of Oz". Amy said.

"The Wizard of Oz, who's that"? Cream asked.

"He's the most powerful being in all of Oz, he's been known to help people but it comes with a price". Amy said.

"Is the price expensive"? Cream asked.

"It really depends how big of a favor you're asking but don't worry I'm sure he won't say no to a sweet thing like you". Amy smiled.

Cream thought long and hard about this decision, this opportunity could be dangerous not to mention it may coast her. She wished there was another way but this was the only way home and Cream really wanted to get home to see her friends and family. After thinking it over Cream decided to take the challenge.

"Okay I'll go, are you ready for an adventure Cheese"? Cream asked.

"Chao"! Cheese smiled (Translation: You bet I am).

"Wonderful"! Amy cheered.

"So all I have to do is follow the yellow brick road to see The Wizard"? Cream asked wanting some clarification.

"That's right just follow the yellow brick road and you'll be home before you know it"! Amy smiled.

"Okay! Come on Cheese let's go"! Cream said eager to get home.

"Hold on a second there's one more thing". Amy said stopping the eager rabbit.

"What's that"? Cream asked.

"Fiona the Witch of the West will do anything to snatch those ruby slippers off your feet whatever you do don't give them to her, whatever she does to you don't give in understand"? Amy asked.

Cream nodded her head.

"Wonderful and now a kiss to help you guide the way". Amy smiled.

Amy kissed Cream's forehead, Cream's cheek felt warm it made her feel happy the kiss reminded her of her mother.

"Goodbye Cream good luck". Amy smiled.

"Goodbye Amy. But wait what if there's"? Cream wondered.

Before she could finish her sentence Amy was gone, she looked around and saw that everyone in Chao Land was gone to. Cream was alone with Cheese she was feeling a variety of emotions such as determination, confidence and hope. But on the other hand she also, feeling scared, anxious and worried.

Cream's ready go to see the Wizard but she's also wondering if the Wizard will listen to her or if he'll even hear her at all. Will the Wizard be friendly and understanding or mean and vicious? All these questions and lots more were boggling around Cream's head.

 _ **Cream:**_

 _There's a feeling here inside that I cannot hide and I know I've tried but it's turning me around I'm not sure that I'm aware. If I'm up or down if I'm here or there I need both feet on the ground._

 _Why do I feel_ _like I'm drowning? When there is plenty of air. Why do I feel like frowning? I think the feeling is fear._

 _Here I am in a different place in a different time, in this time and space. I don't wanna be here. I was told I must see the Wiz but I don't know what a Wizard is I just hope the Wiz is there._

 _Maybe I'm just going crazy letting myself get uptight. I'm acting just like a baby but I'm gonna be alright._

 _Soon as I get home, soon as I get home._

 _In a different place, in a different time different people around me, I would like to know of the different world and how different they find me._

 _And just what's a Wiz is it big will it scare me? If ask to leave will the Wiz even hear me? And how will I know then if I will ever get home again?_

 _Here I am alone through it feels the same, I don't know where I'm going, I'm here on my own and it's not a game the strange wind is blowing._

 _I am so amazed by the things that I see here don't wanna be afraid, oh I just don't wanna be here in my mind this is clear. What am I doing here?_

 _I wish I was home._

Cream had a few tears run down her face Cheese gave her a small hug and a peck on the cheek, he gave her a look that said 'Don't worry kiddo everything's gonna be okay'. Cream smiled and gave Cheese a kiss on the cheek. Once she pulled herself together she was ready to hit the road.

"Now where is this yellow brick road"? Cream wondered. Cheese pointed to the road and hinting that the yellow brick road was right in front of her, Cream looked toward Cheese's direction and gave him a smile.

"There it is! Thanks Cheese"! Cream smiled.

"Chao"! Cheese said. (Translation: Anytime cupcake).

"Well we're off to see the Wizard, are you ready Cheese"? Cream asked with determination in her voice.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: You know I am).

This was the beginning of Cream and Cheese's exciting adventure but along the way there's going to be some rough turns and narrow path's but there will also be some new friends and new discoveries. This journey will take them to where no person or living being has gone before.

End of chapter 4, Oh did I forget to mention that this Sonic Wizard of Oz story will include a few songs from The Wiz? I won't tell you what the other ones are you'll just have to read for yourself and find out what happens next.


	5. Got no brains

Cream and Cheese have been walking down the yellow brick road for a while and so far they haven't seen The Emerald City. How much further did they have to walk?

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Are we there yet?).

"I know your tired Cheese and I am to but we have to keep going". Cream said.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Can't we sit down for a minute? My wings are killing me). Cream finally gave in to Cheese's tired whining.

"Okay Cheese we can sit down but only for a few minutes and then we really have to get home". Cream said.

Cream sat down on the grassy side of the road, Cheese floated down into her lap she giggled at her Chao's silliness. As they rest along the yellow brick road, Cream wondered what her mother and friends were doing. Their probably looking for her and Cheese and their probably wondering where the house is, Cream giggled imagining their faces when they discover the house has been lifted off the ground by the tornado. Her giggling was interrupted when she heard a noise.

"What was that"? Cream wondered.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: It sounds a cry).

"I think your right Cheese let's go investigate". Cream said.

Cream and Cheese wondered into a cornfield where they saw a blue hedgehog scarecrow and three birds dressed all in black. The three birds were a male green hawk, a female purple swallow and a male grey albatross. The clothes they wore were black pants, black shoes, and a long black jacket with black feathers on the shoulders. The blue hedgehog scarecrow wore a pair of khaki pants with patches sown in with different colors and patterns, an olive green sweatshirt with straw coming out of the sleeves, black work boots and a straw hat.

"I'm getting really tired of this can I please come down"? The hedgehog scarecrow asked.

"Umm…let me think about that….NO"! The green hawk named Jet laughed.

"Remember the deal"? The grey albatross named Strom asked.

"If you guys win the race you get to stay by my side and harass me for three weeks". He said annoyed.

"That's right and what else did we agree to"? The purple swallow named Wave asked.

"*Sigh* I have to read The Babylon Commandments until the sun goes down". The hedgehog scarecrow said.

"Right again now read them"! Jet said.

"Thou salt not disobey The Babylonian royal family, thou salt not talk back to the Babylonian royal family and thou salt not leave this pole". The hedgehog scarecrow said.

"That's right we have all the power and you're a brainless paper freak"! Wave laughed.

"You have no brain and you never will"! Strom laughed.

The hedgehog scarecrow glared at three snarky birds, he wished he could get down and beat all of them up but he couldn't, stupid pole.

"I swear when I get down from this pole I'm gonna". Sonic said.

"You're gonna what? Scarecrow me to death ooh I'm so scared"! Jet taunted cutting him off. 

All three of them laughed at their abuse toward the poor hedgehog. Cream and Cheese watched all this and they were not happy, they didn't like seeing someone innocent getting picked on for no reason. They couldn't stand seeing this anymore so with all her courage Cream approached the three bullies.

"Leave him alone you big meanies"! Cream said mad. The three birds turned to Cream and burst out laughing.

"Aw how cute looks like we have a little fighter"! Strom laughed.

"Please don't hurt me"! Wave taunted.

"Beat it kid we don't have time to play". Jet said.

"Why are you being mean to that scarecrow"? Cream asked.

"He's inferior to us and we're here to put him in his place". Wave smirked.

"Would you like come down from there"? Cream asked the hedgehog scarecrow.

"Yes thank you I'd love that". He said.

"Why would he want to come down? When he's living it up luxury style"? Jet grinned.

"Yeah and he wouldn't be anything without us telling him the truth". Strom said.

"What truth? What are you telling him"? Cream asked.

"We only tell him what he really is and he knows what". Wave said.

"Take a seat kiddo school's just started". Jet said. Cream sat on a hay bale while Cheese sat in her lap.

"Here's your first lesson, scarecrow sing The Babylon anthem". Wave said. The blue hedgehog scarecrow sighed and said.

"Do I really have to sing that old song again"? He said annoyed.

"You have no choice now sing"! Strom said.

"Fine". The scarecrow said.

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't win, you can't break even and you can't get out of the game. People keep sayin' things are gonna get change but they look just like, they're staying' the same._

 _You can't win, get over your head and you only have yourself to blame. You can't win child._

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _You can't win child._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't break even and you can't get out of the game. You can't win, the world keeps movin' and you're standing far behind, people keep saying, things'll get better._

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _Just to ease your state of mind._

 _ **Jet:**_

 _So you lean back and you smoke that smoke._

 _ **Wave:**_

 _And you drink your glass of wine._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't win child, you can't break even and you can't get out of the game. You can't win, you can't win no way if your story stays the same, no, no._

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _You ain't winning but it's nice to see you, I'm awfully glad you came. Better cool it cause it about losing._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _Then the worlds has got no shame, you can't win, child._

 _You can't break even, you can't get out of the game. You can't win, you can't break even, ain't the way it's supposed to be, no._

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _You'll be spending, your little bit of money._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _While someone else rides for free, ooh_.

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _Learn your lesson refuel your mind before someone blows out your flame._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't win, child,_

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _No you can't win_

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't win, child,_

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _No you can't win_

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't win, child,_

 _ **Team Babylon:**_

 _No you can't win_

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _You can't win, child, you can't break even and you can't get out of the game._

 _You can't get out of the game. You can't get out of the game, no, no._

Cream has never heard of anything so awful, you can't win and you've only got yourself to blame? What kind of message was that to send to someone?

"I have never heard of anything so terrible. Now shoo! Go away leave him alone"! Cream said swathing them away.

"Ha! You don't scare us your just a little girl". Jet smirked.

"Wait Jet look at her feet". Strom said.

"Strom what are you"? Jet paused when he looked down at Cream's feet.

All three of them saw that Cream was wearing The Witch of the East's ruby slippers. They heard earlier that a little girl flew in from a cyclone and crushed the witch with her house. They never thought it was her.

"Jet she's wearing The Witch of East's shoes"! Strom said.

"Wait are you telling me that this pip squeak took out the most powerful witch in Oz"?! Jet asked in disbelief.

"That's right I did take her out, I didn't like it but she was mean and I had no choice. If you don't leave him alone I'll do the same to you three". Cream threatened.

"I just remembered I have a dentist appointment". Wave said scared.

"Yeah I have a dentist appointment to". Jet said scared.

"Yeah what they said". Strom said scared.

All three of them flew away scared, once they've flied off it was safe for the blue hedgehog scarecrow to come down.

"It's okay their gone you can come down now". Cream said.

"Thanks a lot kid, it's about time someone told those Babylon snobs whose boss". He smiled.

"Do you any help getting down"? Cream asked.

"Yeah there's a nail in my back you just have to twist it". He said.

Cream approached the pole he was on and saw a crooked nail sticking out of his back she twisted it causing him to fall off the pole which made her jump with surprise.

"Oh my, are you okay"?! Cream asked concern the scarecrow might have hurt himself.

"Are you kidding? I'm better then okay, I'm free"! He cheered. He got up trying to walk but he fell down in the process.

"I guess being up on that pole made my legs weak". He said.

"Why were they bullying you like that"? Cream asked.

"Well a few weeks ago the three Babylonian descents challenged me to race them and if I won I get to be a part of their team but if they won they get to stand by my side and mock me for three weeks". He said.

"Couldn't you have just said no"? Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: You should never give into peer pressure).

"I could I thought I was fast enough to beat them but being up on that pole for so long messed with my speed". He said.

"That's terrible". Cream said.

"Want to know what else"? He asked.

"What"? Cream asked.

"I don't have a brain". He said.

"If you don't have a brain how can you talk"? Cream asked.

"That's a good question if I knew I'd tell you". He said.

Cream felt bad for the scarecrow she wished there something she could for him, wait maybe there was something. The hedgehog scarecrow can come with Cream to the Emerald City and maybe the Wizard can give him a brain.

"I have an idea, maybe you can come with me to see The Wizard and maybe he'll give you brain". Cream said.

"He'd do that"? He asked.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure The Wizard would be happy to give you a brain". Cream said.

"Okay I'll tag along if that's not too much trouble". He said.

"Not at all, I could use the extra company". Cream smiled.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: I second that).

"Alright let's go"! He said.

"Wait". Cream said.

"What"? The hedgehog scarecrow asked.

"I forgot to introduce myself I'm Cream and this is my Chao friend Cheese, what's your name"? Cream asked.

"Hmmm….I don't think I have one but everyone calls me Sonic". He said.

"Why do they call you that"? Cream asked.

"Because I'm faster than the speed of light". Sonic grinned.

Cream giggled and said. "Well it's nice to meet you Sonic". Cream smiled.

"It's nice to you too Cream". Sonic smiled.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: I hate to break up the welcoming party but we really have to go).

"Your right Cheese we should really get going, are you ready to go Sonic"? Cream asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be". Sonic grinned.

"Alright then let's go"! Cream said.

Sonic and Cream went down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, Cream was happy that she made a new friend but she couldn't help feeling like she's seen him before must be a coincidence.

End of chapter 5, one down two to go it long now will Cream get home to her mother on the farm? Or will The Wicked Witch of the West get her hands on her? Keep reading and find out.


	6. Heartless as a tin can

Cream, Cheese and Sonic kept walking down the yellow brick road until they came across a forest with peach trees.

"Wow I never knew peach trees grew in OZ". Sonic said admiring the peach trees.

"Why don't we pick some"? Cream asked.

"Sound's good to me". Sonic said.

As Cream and Sonic picked peaches someone was watching them from behind a log cabin and that someone was The Wicked Witch of the West Fiona. She smirked as she watched them having no idea what a waits them down the road.

"Pathetic urchins once I get those ruby slippers all of Oz will be mine". Fiona smirked.

Once Cream and Sonic finished picking peaches they sat in the grass and ate them, Cream smiled as she took a bite of the sweet juicy fruit. Tasting this peach reminded her of her farm back home. It was the only thing that reminded her of home, Cream remembered one autumn day her and friends went apple picking they got so much apples that no one could tell many were there. They were having apples almost every meal, it got to a point where apples made everyone sick. Cream smiled at that memory, her train of thought was cut off when she heard a loud moan which startled her.

"What was that"?! Sonic asked surprised.

"I don't know but it sounded a wounded animal". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Maybe it's a dragon).

"Cheese I don't think". Cream was cut off yet again by that same loud moan.

"We better find out where that noise is coming from". Sonic said.

All three of them walk toward the trees and saw something unusual. What they saw was an echidna made of tin holding an axe.

"This must be where the noise is coming from". Sonic said. The tin echidna made another noise but this noise sounded like he was trying to communicate with them.

"It sounds like he's trying to say something". Cream said.

"Are you trying to talk"? Sonic asked the tin echidna.

"Oil". The tin echidna moaned.

"What did you say"? Cream asked.

"Oil"! He moaned louder.

"What does he want"? Sonic asked.

"He said he wants oil". Cream said.

"Where can we find oil"? Sonic asked.

"Chao". Cheese said holding an oil can (Translation: Is this what you're looking for?).

"Thank you Cheese this is just what he needs, here you go mister tin man". Cream said pouring oil on the tin echidna's mouth. The tin echidna let out a loud gasp which startled the trio.

"Thanks kid". The tin echidna smiled.

"What'd ya know a talking statue"! Sonic grinned.

"I'm not a statue you walking haystack". The tin echidna glared.

"How about thanking us we just unfroze you, unless you don't have the guts"! Sonic grinned.

"As soon as I have feeling in both my arms and legs I'm gonna"! The tin echidna was cut off by Cream.

"Please don't fight it won't solve anything". Cream said.

"But he started it"! They both said.

"I don't care who starts it I will be the one who finishes it". Cream said sounding like her mother.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Don't make me turn this forest around, cause I will!).

The blue scarecrow hedgehog and tin echidna came to an agreement and made up.

"Fine sorry haystack". The tin echidna said.

"I'm sorry to metal man". Sonic said instead of calling him statue.

"Now isn't that better"? Cream asked.

"I guess so". Sonic said.

"I hate to interrupt but I still can't move, would you mind oiling me some more kid"? The tin echidna asked.

"Sure thing". Cream smiled.

Cream oiled him all over until he could move his hands and feet, once he was no longer shift he moved his legs and feet and started to walk.

"Is that better"? Cream asked.

"It feels great to walk and breathe again thanks a lot". The tin echidna smiled.

"What happened that made you so stiff"? Cream asked.

"A year ago I was out chomping down fire wood but I got cut from an enchanted metal nail sticking out of a tree". He said.

"What happened after that"? Sonic asked.

"I went to a doctor and I was told that there wasn't any cure and that I was turning tin. The days went on and more of my body became metal and hollow, my organs stopped functioning and eventually they disappeared altogether, since then I've been standing here waiting for someone to free me". The tin echidna said.

"That's so sad". Cream said.

"And I thought being up on that pole was bad". Sonic said.

"And the worst thing was it planted by The Wicked Witch of the East to get back at me". The tin echidna said.

"Why would she do that"? Cream asked.

"We use to date, at first she was sweet and kind but when she got power hungry she turned into a psycho path, I couldn't stand seeing the girl I loved turn into this evil monster so I called it off. She was furious she swore revenge on me if that was the last thing she did and she did it. One day she found me at that point the only part of my body that was flesh and not tin was my chest. She dug her hand into my chest ripped out my heart and crushed it". The tin echidna said.

He opened his chest relieving an empty shell of where his heart once was. "She said if she couldn't love anymore then neither could I". He said sadly.

"Wow, that's deep". Sonic said.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you". Cream said sad.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: This is why I don't date).

This sob story was interrupted by an evil laugh coming from up top a log cabin. It was Fiona the Witch of the West. The four of them held their ground and didn't lead on that they were scared.

"What a great story, it gets me every time". Fiona laughed.

"What do you want she demon"?! The tin echidna growled.

"Now is that any way to address the new ruler of OZ"? Fiona shirked.

"You will never be the ruler of OZ"! The tin echidna said.

"Yeah as long as we're here we'll kick your butt"! Sonic said.

"Well it looks the rabbit brat and her little Chao pet have made some new friends, how touching it makes me sick". Fiona sneered.

"You don't scare us we have the ruby slippers". Sonic said.

"Wait what"?! The tin echidna asked.

"Is that so? Tell me can the ruby slippers protect you from this"?! Fiona asked.

Fiona made a swarm of bees out of her hands and threw at the scarecrow hedgehog and tin echidna. Cream and Cheese ran for cover while Sonic and the tin echidna swatted the bees away, Fiona laughed at their misfortune and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Once all the bees were gone Cream and Cheese came out of hiding and rejoined them.

"Man what a hot head". Sonic said.

"All she does is bluff, she act's tough and mighty but really she's a scared little fox". The tin echidna said.

"More like a yellow bellied fox"! Sonic laughed.

Cream giggled at his little joke, something just crossed her mind Sonic and the tin echidna reminded her of her friends back home. Could it be a coincidence or is it something more?

"You know the both of you remind of me of some friends I know. It's like I've known you my whole life but that can't be possible, my real friends are back on the farm". Cream said.

"Maybe it's faith or something telling you that your friends are right here and they haven't gone anywhere and we're here to protect you from any harm". The tin echidna said.

"Wow…..for someone with no heart that's pretty heart felt". Sonic said.

"The Witch of The East may have taken my heart but she didn't take my soul, speaking of The Witch of The East how did you get her ruby slippers"? The tin echidna asked.

"Um….I took her out with my house". Cream said trying to not sound like she killed her.

"So you basically crushed her with your house and took her shoes"? The tin echidna asked.

"Amy the Good Witch of the North gave me her shoes, I didn't steal them honest". Cream said.

"I have one thing to say to you kid…that's the bravest thing I've ever heard". He smiled.

"Really"? Cream wondered.

"Of course I wished I had the guts and heart to do that but sadly I'd rust up if I touch water". He said sadly.

"Why don't you come with us to The Emerald City, maybe The Wizard will give you a heart". Cream said.

"Really"? The tin echidna asked.

"Of course you just have to ask". Cream smiled.

The tin echidna thought it over the offer sounded temping it would be nice to have a beating heart again, without no further thought he gladly accepted the offer to go to The Emerald City.

"What the heck, let's go"! The tin echidna said happily.

"Wait I didn't get your name, my names Cream and this is Cheese and this is". Cream said but was cut off by Sonic.

"I can take it here Cream. The names Sonic not haystack, Sonic the scarecrow hedgehog, what's your name metal man"? Sonic grinned.

"Before I turned into this everyone use to call me Knuckles". He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you metal-I mean Knuckles". Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you to Sonic". Knuckles grinned.

"Alright enough with the friendly greeting we need to get The Emerald City before night fall". Sonic said.

"You're absolutely right". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: You had me at night fall).

"Well what are we waiting for let's go"! Knuckles said.

"Right behind you". Sonic said.

The four of them walked down the yellow brick road with high hopes of achieving their goals and hoping the Wizard of Oz will listen to them but they still need to pick up one last person, who will it be?

End of chapter 6, two down one more to go. Also sorry for the late updates I've been studying for my G.E.D. and volunteering but I will try to update as much as I can.


	7. Mean ole fox

Cream and her friends came across a forest but this forest was dark and somewhat scary, every little sound made Cream shiver with fear she didn't know if they going the right way or if their lost.

"Are we still in OZ cause I've never seen this forest before". Sonic said.

"I've never been through here but I've heard that there are wild animals who call this place their home". Knuckles said.

"What kind of wild animals"? Cream asked.

"I heard lions, tigers, and bears roam these parts". Knuckles said.

"Lion's"?! Cream said scared.

"Tiger's"?! Sonic said.

"And bear's". Knuckles said.

"Chao"! Cheese said finishing the sentence (Translation: Oh my!).

"Don't worry maybe they're all hibernating". Sonic said.

"Lions and tigers don't hibernate". Cream said.

"Come on guys let's keep walking". Knuckles said.

All four of them heard a loud scream which sounded like a bark, without warning a were-fox with two tails jumped out from the shadows scaring them. He growled and bared his sharp teeth letting them know this is his territory. His yellowish gold fur was matted and messy, his shoes had spikes on top and bottom and his craws were sharp and pointy ready to scratch anyone who dare challenges him.

"Trespassers this is my turf go away"! The were-fox roared.

"Look kid we're trying to get to The Emerald City, so if you don't mind will you go back to the playground and stay there"? Knuckles asked.

The were-fox scratched him in the chest knocking him down but since he's made of tin he felt no pain.

"Don't mock me"! The were-fox child glared.

"Hey little buddy look we don't any trouble we just want". Sonic was cut off by the were-fox grabbing him by his sweatshirt for a child sized were-fox he had a really strong grip.

"Well you got trouble hay barrel"! He growled. Cream couldn't stand seeing her friends being terrorized she wanted to stop this mean ole were-fox from bullying her friends.

"Leave my friends alone you big bully"! Cream shouted.

Cream has never raised her voice before, her mother always taught her to always respect other people and accept them as they are but this were-fox is bringing out the worst in her. The two tailed were-fox turned his attention toward Cream he gave her look that made her shiver he approached her and said.

"Stay out of this or I'll"! The mean ole were-fox was cut off by Cheese throwing itself on the were-fox's face.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Leave my best friend alone you creep!).

"Get off my face"! The were-fox said struggling to get Cheese off his face.

The were-fox child pulled and tugged on Cheese but it was no use this Chao was not coming off, he kept getting more and more frustrated and it was showing. He's more heated then the sun you could fry an egg on his head. Once Cheese detached itself from the were-fox's face he slipped and fell back on the grass, he wasn't hurt that badly but he took it like someone punched him in the face. Instead of getting angry the were-fox started to cry.

"Ow! My head! It hurts"! The were-fox sobbed.

They stared at the crying were-fox no one knew what to do, what to do say to someone whose threaten you? All was quiet until Sonic spoke up.

"I was scared of that? I've eaten corn scarier then him". Sonic joked.

"The mighty ferocious were-fox is now a crying coward"! Knuckles joked.

"Stop it, it's not funny". Cream glared.

"It kind of is"! Knuckles laughed.

"Guys seriously stop it". Cream glared.

"No their right I am a coward, I put on now this whole macho façade but I'm really a big cry baby! I don't have any courage and I don't have any friends"! He sobbed.

Cream felt bad for the were-fox even though he was mean and rude he was just scared and just wanted to be left alone. Sonic and Knuckles felt guilty for making fun of him they wanted to make things right.

"Hey we're sorry we made fun of you we were just kidding around". Sonic apologized.

"Yeah we didn't mean it". Knuckles said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I terrorized you guys I've just been so alone in these woods for a while with no friends it just drove me crazy". The were-fox said.

"If you really want friends you just need to say hello and introduce yourself, hi my names Cream and this is my special Chao friend Cheese it's very nice to meet you". Cream smiled.

"Nice to meet you Cream and Cheese my names Tails". He smiled.

"I'm Knuckles and this is Sonic". Knuckles introduced.

Once everyone made up and got acquainted the were-fox noticed Cream's shoes he looked as if he saw the ghost of Christmas past. He heard that the Witch of the East was crushed by a traveler and her house he didn't realize it was her! If he knew he won't have messed with them.

"You're wearing the ruby slippers"! The were-fox said surprised.

"Amy the Good Witch of the North gave them to me. Did you know the Witch of the East"? Cream asked.

"No but I know the Witch of the West, I also had a crush on her". He said.

"You did"? Cream asked.

"Uh-huh I thought she was the most beautiful thing that ever lived before she became wicked she was my best friend but once she and her sister turned evil she said 'Tails first rule in life is never trust anyone', she slapped me in the face and turned me into this a cowardly lonely were-fox with no courage". The were-fox said sadly.

"That's awful". Cream said giving him a hug.

"I know just how you feel the Witch of the East literally ripped my heart out". Knuckles said.

"Hey little buddy why don't you come with us to the Emerald City I'm going with Cream and Cheese to get a brain and Knuckles is getting a heart, what do ya say"? Sonic asked.

"Wait Sonic we have to make sure Cream is alright with bringing another person with us". Knuckles said.

"Oh right, Cream are you okay with another traveler tagging along"? Sonic asked.

"I won't mind". Cream smiled.

"I don't know will The Wizard give me courage"? He asked.

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you some if you just ask nicely". Cream smiled.

"What if I get too scared"? Tails asked.

"Don't worry we'll be here to protect you". Sonic smiled.

"Hmmmm…..alright count me cause I'm coming with you"! He smiled.

"Glad to have you with us". Knuckles said.

"To The Emerald City"! Sonic declared.

 _ **Cream:**_

 _Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road. Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road. Don't you carry nothing that might be a load, come on ease on down the road, ease on down the road._

 _ **Sonic & Cream:**_

 _Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road. Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road don't you carry nothing that might be a load. Come on ease on down the road._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _Pick your right foot up when your left foot's down, come on legs keep moving don't you loose no ground._

 _ **Cream:**_

 _Cause the road you're walking might be long sometimes, but just stick with me and you'll be just fine._

 _ **Sonic, Knuckles, & Cream:**_

 _Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road, come on and ease on down, ease on down the road don't you carry nothing that might be a load._

 _Come on ease on down, ease on down the road._

 _ **Knuckles:**_

 _Cause there maybe times where you wish you wasn't born and you wake one morning just to find your courage gone._

 _ **Cream:**_

 _But just know that feeling only last a little while, so just stick with me and I'll show you how to smile._

 _ **Sonic, Knuckles & Cream:**_

 _Come on ease on down, ease on down the road. Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road don't you carry nothing that might a load, come on._

 _ **Tails:**_

 _Ease on down, ease on down._

 _ **Cream:**_

 _Ease on down, ease on down._

 _ **All:**_

 _Ease on down, ease on down, ease on down, ease on down, ease on down, ease on down the road._

They eased on down the yellow brick road with a song in their hearts and they feel more confident than ever. But little to them what lies ahead maybe dangerous but their willing take any chances.

End of chapter 7 looks like the gangs all together and their ready to go to The Emerald City things are great but will it stay that way?


	8. To the Emerald City

Cream and her friends have stumbled upon a large poppy field and the best part was The Emerald City laid behind the red flowers. It seems very easy to just walk through the poppies and walk straight up to The Emerald City but there's a catch. If you touch or smell a poppy flower it will put you to sleep.

"We're almost to The Emerald City I'm so excited"! Cream cheered.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go"! Tails said eager.

"Wait a minute". Knuckles said.

"What's wrong knuckle head"? Sonic asked.

"I've heard about these flowers their poppies". Knuckles said.

"What's so special about poppies"? Tails asked.

"If you touch or sniff one it will put you out faster than melatonin". Knuckles said.

"Good thing I'm made of straw". Sonic grinned.

"But Cream, Tails and Cheese don't have the body structure like we do, getting them through the poppies awake would be like taking a chicken through a pack of foxes unharmed". Knuckles said.

They thought long and hard about Tails, Cream and Cheese getting past the poppies awake and in one piece. Nothing came to mind until Cream hatched an idea.

"I have an idea, I can use my ears and fly to The Emerald City that way I won't smell the poppies from up above". Cream said.

"That's right if we're flying the poppies can't get us great idea Cream". Tails said.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: This will be a piece of cake).

"Could that work"? Sonic asked.

"I don't know it may be dangerous". Knuckles said.

"Please Knuckles we never know until we try". Cream said.

"Come on knuckle head it can't hurt to test it out". Sonic said.

"Well…..okay fine but if you fall from the sky sleeping don't say I didn't warn ya". Knuckles said.

"Don't worry Knuckles we'll be fine". Cream smiled.

"If you say so". Knuckles said unsure.

"Come on we're wasting time"! Tails said eager to get to The Emerald City.

"Alright let's go". Knuckles said.

"Hey Cream I'll race ya to The Emerald City"! Tails grinned playfully.

"Okay"! Cream said playfully.

Cream and Tails were flying faster than the speed of light they were almost there they couldn't wait get to The Emerald City. There playful racing was cut short when Cheese suddenly felt sleepy.

"Chao". Cheese said tired (Translation: I could use a nap). Cheese floated to the poppies and fell asleep.

"Cheese are you okay-*yawn* wow I fell so….sleepy maybe if I just rest for a little bit". Cream said feeling drowsy.

Cream joined Cheese in the poppy field for a little nap Tails on the other hand was too busy trying to be the first one to reach The Emerald City before Cream.

"Hey Cream I'm beating you! Come on out and ambush me"! Tails grinned playfully.

"Cream why did you go, Cream, Cheese? Where are you guys"? Tails called out but there was no response. Tails looked down and saw Cream asleep next to Cheese.

"Oh no the poppies *yawn* maybe a little nap couldn't hurt *shakes head* no! I have to stay awake *yawn* but they look so cozy I have to join them". Tails said giving into the poppies powerful scent. Tails flew down and slept next to them.

The three of them fell under the poppies sleep spell, their scent is so powerful that it affect's those who are above them. You would think you'd be safe but no poppies work in mysterious ways.

"See what did I tell ya? The poppies scent is so powerful it makes birds fall out of the sky that's why you don't see any come by here". Knuckles said.

"Yeah this would like nap city for them". Sonic said.

"I'll take Cream and Cheese you take Tails". Knuckles said.

"Right". Sonic said.

Knuckles carried Cream bridal style with Cheese in her lap Sonic couldn't carry Tails because he was way too heavy so he had to drag him by his arms.

"What does this kid eat!? He weighs more than a house"! Sonic said out of breath.

"Suck it up Sonic we're almost there". Knuckles said carrying Cream and Cheese.

They kept going no matter what but unfortunately Sonic and Knuckles were getting tired of carrying them and The Emerald City is far away, they didn't know what to do they didn't want to keep carrying them anymore because there arms were feeling like noodles. Luckily they found a tree to rest under, Sonic and Knuckles placed them under the tree and they sat down to rest.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to have to keep carrying Tails anymore my arms are literally going to fall off". Sonic said rubbing his arms.

"I feel the same way but this is our only option". Knuckles said.

"I wish there was some way we can wake them up". Sonic said.

"I can help". A voice said.

"Huh"? Sonic said.

A small flying furry creature with raspberry colored fur appeared behind them holding a small bottle.

"Hi I'm Chip". He greeted.

"I'm Sonic and this is Knuckles". Sonic greeted.

"I heard that you need some help, how can I be of assistance"? Chip asked.

"Were trying to The Emerald City but our friends fell under the poppies sleep spell and now we can't wake them up". Sonic explained.

"Wait!? How are you not affected"?! Knuckles asked surprised by Chip not affected by the poppies.

"All I do is inhale this special powder it's from a flower that keeps you immune to the poppies". Chip explained.

"It's not addictive is it"? Knuckles asked.

"Of course not it's not a drug it's perfectly safe". Chip said.

"Are you sure"? Knuckles asked.

"Sure I'm sure if it was a drug I wouldn't be giving it to you". Chip said.

"What do you say Knuckles"? Sonic asked.

"Fine give me the powder". Knuckles said.

Chip gave Knuckles the small glass bottle, he unscrewed the cap and tossed the purple glittery powder onto the sleeping trio. Once the purple subsidence touched them they opened there eyes and yawned.

"What happened"? Tails asked stretching his arms and legs.

"Chao". Cheese said rubbing his eyes (Translation: What a good power nap).

"You guys fell under the poppies sleep spell". Sonic said.

"What woke us up"? Cream asked.

"I had a hand in that". Chip said.

"Who's this"? Tails asked.

"My names Chip and I helped you guys wake up by using this. It's a special powder from a magical purple flower called lutana it grows fresh in The Emerald City". Chip said.

"You live in The Emerald City"?! Cream asked.

"I sure do little lady are you folks going to The Emerald City"? Chip asked.

"Yes we've been traveling so far to get here". Cream said.

"You won't believe what we've had to go through". Sonic said.

"Why don't you follow me and I'll show you the way". Chip said.

"Thank you so much". Cream smiled.

"You're very welcome". Chip smiled.

The five of them followed the little floating creature to The Emerald City once they've arrived they stopped at a tall green door.

"Hey Silver it's me Chip"! Chip hollered.

The door opened and there stood a white hedgehog with gold colored eyes and spikey hair, his outfit was a pair of dark green trousers, black sneakers, and a white shirt with a green vest. His job was guarding the door and attending to the traveler's needs.

"Hi Chip did you enjoy your day out"? Silver asked.

"Yeah it was great". Chip said.

"I see you brought some travelers". Silver said.

"That's right these folks say they've been traveling a long way to get here, how about letting them in"? Chip asked.

"Sure thing Chip, welcome to The Emerald City travelers"! Silver announced opening the door.

When the door opened they were introduced to a shining, glimmering city dressed in luxury and glamour. The amount of bright green was over loading and could dive anyone crazy but to Cream it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Now that they were here they were really eager to see The Wizard but will he really help them?

End of chapter 8-Holy crap I'm so sorry about the late update, like I said I'm busy with volunteering and on June 24th it was my birthday and I was too busy having too much fun. If you're wondering how old I am…I turned 21. Holy crap how did that happen?! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update as much as I can but I can't promise anything.


	9. So you wanted to see the Wizard

"Wow talk about going green". Sonic grinned.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: This is more greener then St. Patrick's Day).

"This is just the beginning you guys haven't seen anything yet". Chip said.

"Would you like a tour"? Silver asked.

"That would be lovely thank you". Cream said.

"Then follow us we'll take you to see all of Emerald City". Chip said.

Chip and Silver led the way and told them all about the Emerald City, when it was built and how long it took. Every time they passed by a building or sight Chip and Silver would explain what it was and how it attracted people. The Emerald City was lovely it had houses, apartments, hotels, shopping centers and just about anything. Everyone seemed so warm and welcoming but Cream started to feel scared. What if the Witch knew they were here and is planning to attack everyone in Emerald City unless she gives herself up? Cream shook that thought out of her head there's no way the Witch knows they're here, Fiona maybe sly but she doesn't have eyes all over OZ. The tour was interrupted by a loud growling noise which started everyone, they turned to see who made that noise it was none other than Tails. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry". Tails said embarrassed.

"Are you guy's hungry"? Chip asked.

"I'm always hungry". Sonic said.

"I don't have any guts but I guess I could get a bite to eat". Knuckles said.

"I'm hungrier than a wolf". Tails said.

"I am a little hungry". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: I could eat).

"Don't worry here at The Emerald Café your hunger needs will be satisfied". Silver said leading them to a cafe. Once they stepped inside they were greeted by a purple cat wearing a dark green pantsuit and black heels.

"Welcome to the Emerald Café". She greeted.

"Hi Blaze"! Silver smiled.

"Silver, Chip how are you"? Blaze asked.

"We're doing great me and Silver were just showing our new friends around Emerald City". Chip said. Blaze turned to the five tourists and gave a warm welcoming smile.

"Hi welcome to the Emerald City, are you enjoying your tour"? Blaze asked.

"Silver and Chip are great tour guides". Sonic said.

"They really know the city". Cream said.

"Silver and Chip know this place better than anyone you can ask them any question and I guarantee you they will answer it on the spot". Blaze said.

"Okay…when was the Emerald City built"? Sonic asked.

"It was built in 1789". Silver said.

"How did the Emerald City get its name"? Knuckles asked.

"Emerald City was built on a mine and that mine was filled with emeralds". Chip said.

"Wow impressive". Sonic said.

"I told you these guys can answer anything Emerald City related". Blaze said.

"Um excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but is it possible that we can get seated? I'm really hungry and you really won't like me when I haven't eaten in a while". Tails said.

"Of course follow me please". Blaze said.

Blaze took the five of them to a booth that had a window in the back, the dining room was very elegant it had a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and on the walls there were various paintings of the Emerald City and other places in OZ. Cream smiled as she walked by the happy people enjoying their meals it reminded her of back on the farm.

"Okay here is your table and your server should be right with you if you have any questions I'll be at the front". Blaze said giving them all menus.

"Thank you Miss Blaze". Cream smiled.

"Your welcome, oh and don't worry about a bill it's on the house". Blaze said.

"Thank you your very kind but I". Cream said but was cut off by Sonic.

"Don't worry about it Cream you earned this". Sonic said.

"But I don't feel right get rewarded for killing someone". Cream said.

"But that someone was evil and wicked". Knuckles said.

"Yeah you did us all a favor and plus it's free! I never turn down free food"! Tails said.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Tails use you're inside voice).

"Sorry my hunger gets the better of me". Tails said embarrassed.

"Well….okay after all we have been traveling such a long way, I think we deserve an award". Cream said.

"Yay free food"! Tails cheered. His outburst caused everyone to look at him funny, Tails turned red and said.

"Sorry I'm hungry". Tails chuckled nervously.

"We really need to get some food into him before he makes his broad way debut". Sonic said.

"Do you know what you want Tails"? Knuckles asked.

"I'm getting the carnivore's delight with fries". Tails said.

"What about you Sonic"? Knuckles asked.

"The emerald chili dogs with onion rings". Sonic said.

"What about you Cream"? Knuckles asked.

"A panini with kettle chips, what are you going to order Knuckles"? Cream asked

"I have no guts so I can't technically eat". Knuckles said

"Do you want anything"? Tails asked.

"The only thing I can eat is salad oil". Knuckles said.

"Wait here's something you can eat Knuckles". Sonic said spotting a meal just for Knuckles.

"What is it"? Knuckles asked.

"Look under sand witches". Sonic said.

Knuckles looked and saw a BLT sand witch made out of tin he was relieved he found something he could sink his teeth into. Metal food didn't affect Knuckles because his tin body could disgust it just fine but if he ate regular food it would get stuck in his hardware and it would be a pain to clean out.

"Hi my names Sally and I will be your waitress today, do you all know what you want to eat"? She asked with a smile on her face.

Sally wore a sea green colored blouse, black pants, green canvas sneakers and a green apron with a name tag she wore on her left breast.

"I'll have the carnivore's delight with fries and a cola please". Tails said.

I'll have the emerald chili dogs with onion rings and a cola too". Sonic said.

"I'm going to get the metal BLT with salad oil thank you". Knuckles said.

"What about you hun"? Sally asked Cream.

"I will get the panini with kettle chips please". Cream said.

"What would you like to drink with that"? Sally asked.

"I think I will get….green lemonade"? Cream said in surprise.

"That's our signature drink". Sally said.

"What makes it green"? Cream asked.

"We use special green juice that gives it a natural green color". Sally said.

"Oh that sounds yummy I think I'll get that". Cream said.

"Okay I'll be back with your food, oh and welcome to The Emerald City". Sally smiled as she went to get there food.

10 minutes later Sally came back with trays filled with food, once everyone got their meals and drinks they wasted no time in eating. Traveling can make you seriously hungry and if you're not careful you could turn into Tails when he's angry.

"Mmm…this is really good, how do you feel Tails"? Sonic asked.

"Great"! Tails said happy with a mouthful of food.

"Tails it's rude to talk with your mouth full". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Also it's disgusting).

"*swallows food* Sorry I'm not myself when I'm hungry". Tails said.

"We've noticed". Knuckles grinned taking a bite of his metal BLT.

"How's your green lemonade Cream"? Sonic asked.

"I haven't tried it yet". Cream said.

"Well then what are you waiting for"? Sonic grinned.

Cream looked at her drink it looked really pretty, the color had a yellow and green ombre look and it look really beautiful shifting from yellow to green. It reminded her of mother's lemonade back on the farm, Cream leaned in and wrapped her lips around the straw and started to drink it. The green lemonade tasted delicious it didn't taste like regular lemonade. It tasted like a sparkling citrus juice with a sweet/tangy flavor.

"Well what do you think"? Sonic asked.

"This is the best lemonade I've ever tasted". Cream smiled. 20 minutes later glasses and plates were empty and everybody sat back with full stomachs.

"That was delicious". Tails said with a stomach full of food.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: I can't eat another bite).

"I'm glad we stopped for lunch I don't want to meet The Wizard on an empty stomach". Sonic said.

"Hey guys did enjoy your lunch"? Sally asked.

"Yeah it was great". Knuckles said.

"It was very delicious". Cream said.

"Would you like to try our peanut butter chocolate cheesecake? It's our home special". Sally said.

"You guys can have it I'm full". Knuckles said.

"I guess I could save room for desert, what about you guys"? Tails asked.

"I'm always up for desert". Sonic grinned.

"Do you want some desert Cream"? Tails asked.

"Of course I'd love some desert". Cream smiled.

"Okay one peanut butter chocolate cheesecake coming up". Sally said dashing back into the kitchen to get the cake.

"Sonic"? Tails asked.

"Yes"? Sonic asked.

"How can you eat if you have no guts"? Tails asked.

"The straw in my stomach allows me to eat and drink and it digest's the stuff I've consumed". Sonic said.

"Here's your desert enjoy"! Sally said giving them the peanut butter chocolate cheesecake.

"Thank you". Cream smiled.

"Boy that looks delicious". Tails said eyeing the cake.

"Well what are we waiting for"? Sonic asked.

Cream, Cheese, Tails and Sonic dug right into the peanut butter chocolate cheesecake and it was delicious. Knuckles watched them enjoy it he didn't really feel left out, he never had a sweet tooth but every now and then he would enjoy a piece of chocolate. If he had a favorite dessert it would be chocolate mint chip ice cream. Knuckles frowned at the thought of him never eating his favorite ice cream again his frown was then noticed by Cream.

"Knuckles are you okay"? Cream asked.

"I'm fine kiddo don't worry about me". Knuckles said.

"Are you sure"? Cream asked.

"Yeah I'm alright". Knuckles said reassuring Cream that he's alright.

" _What a sweet kid I hope the Wizard will get her back home safely"._ Knuckles thought.

3 minutes later everyone but Knuckles finished the peanut butter chocolate cheesecake once they said thank you for lunch and dessert they went to go see the Wizard. The only problem was they didn't know where to find the Wizard.

"Excuse me sir do you know where we can the Wizard"? Cream asked a random stranger.

Her mother always taught her, never talk to or get in a car with a stranger but she was desperate to know the where bouts of the Wizard and asking the citizens of the Emerald City was her best bet.

"I'm sorry little girl I don't know where he is, but if you really like to know where the Wizard is you should ask Vector". A male hedgehog said.

"Where can we find him"? Sonic asked.

"He's located at the Emerald City admission center, you have to keep going left and if you see a building with a silver star on top you're in the right place". He said.

"Good to know thanks for the help". Knuckles said.

They took the strangers advice and soon enough they the Emerald City admission center, once they stepped inside they asked every single person in there if they were Vector but the answer was no. They were about to give up when all of a sudden a crocodile wearing a blouse dress shirt with a dark green jacket with black pants and black shoes approached them.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but notice your looking for Vector". He said.

"Yes we are do you know where Vector is because we were told he would be here". Cream said.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: There has to be a million Vectors here!).

"If you're looking for Vector I'm your man". He grinned.

"We were told you know where the Wizard is. Do you know"? Tails asked.

"Of course I do kiddo but I must ask why do you want to see him so badly"? Vector asked.

"We were told that the wizard would give us what we want". Cream said.

"And what exactly do you want"? Vector asked.

"I would like a brain". Sonic said.

"A heart". Knuckles said.

"Courage". Tails said.

"To get home". Cream said finishing the sentence.

"I see but I must warn you the Wizard is very stubborn and shows no mercy to those who fear him". Vector warned.

"We traveled long and hard to get here, we're not gonna give that easily". Knuckles said.

"That's right we're not afraid of anything, right Tails"? Sonic asked.

"Ummm…right". Tails said shaking.

"Follow me". Vector said.

The five of them followed Vector to a secluded part of the city they arrived at a tall building with a door at the front. They stepped inside and were led into a waiting room they took a seat as Vector went off to tell the Wizard that he has visitors. Everybody was so excited they were actually going to see the Wizard but Tails on the other hand was scared. He was worried the Wizard would strike him with lighting.

"I don't know about this guy's what if the Wizard turns us into toads"?! Tails asked scared.

"I'm sure it will be okay Tails don't worry". Cream said.

"Yeah we're right here with you we won't let anything bad happen". Sonic said comforting the scared were-fox.

"We won't let the Wizard hurt you and if he does he'll have to go through me". Knuckles said.

"Thanks guy's that really means a lot". Tails smiled.

"The Wizard will see you now". Vector said opening the door leading to him.

They approached the open door and walked down a long hallway and sure enough they found a big room where the Wizard was. Once they stepped inside it was dark which made Tails even more scared.

"Hello is anyone"? Cream called out.

"Are we in the right place"? Sonic wondered.

"Something's touching me"! Tails panicked.

"Chao". Cheese said on top of Tails head (Translation: It's just me Tails).

"Oh…..*nervous chuckle* I knew that". Tails said embarrassed.

Knuckles started to get mad he wondered if Vector tricked them into coming here. If that was the case let's just say it's gonna be crocodile week for Vector and Knuckles is gonna be the hunter.

"Is this some kind of joke!? I swear if Vector"! Knuckles said but was cut off by the door slamming shut.

Neon green lights were turning on and everything was waking up, once all the lights was turned on in the center of the room there was a giant floating green sphere with a line in the middle.

"Um….excuse me are you the Wizard"? Tails asked scared.

The green sphere opened up and it turned out to be a giant eyeball, the iris was green and the sclera around it was gold. It was enough to scare the crap out of Tails.

" **Who dares disturb the Wizard of OZ"?!** It asked in a loud booming voice.

The five of them huddled together scared, they heard the Wizard was intimidating but they never knew that the Wizard was a giant eyeball. That was a surprise they weren't expecting.

" **I repeat who dares disturb the Wizard of OZ"?!** It asked again. Cream stepped forward, she took a deep breath and said.

"I'm Cream and these are my friends, we've come all this way to meet you". Cream said.

" **Aw yes Vector has told me about you five, he also told me you have some requests you want me to give to you am I correct"?** He asked in a softer voice.

"That's right". Cream said.

" **Very well what is it you all want"?** The Wizard asked.

"I would like a brain, if you have a spare one lying around". Sonic said shaking.

" **I see…..and what about you tin can"!?** He asked.

Knuckles stepped forward with his fists shaking in fear, Knuckles never showed that he was scared let alone admitting it but in this situation he was scared out of his wits.

"I would like a heart". Knuckles said trying to keep it together.

" **Alright then….and what do you want fuzz ball"?!** The Wizard asked.

"Um…..I would like….um….uh". Tails said trying to get his sentence out but was too scared to.

" **Spit it out boy"!** The Wizard said raising his voice.

"Courage….I would like courage". Tails said finishing his sentence.

" **Are you saying that the big bad were-fox is a coward"?!** The Wizard asked.

"I prefer the term easily frighten". Tails said.

" **That was a rhetorical question, now step back"!** The Wizard said.

"How a have a cow why don't ya"? Sonic grinned which made everyone laugh.

" **Silence"!** The Wizard boomed which made the five friends shudder.

The Wizard cooled down once he saw Cream, he can be mean and scary but he has a soft spot for children. He lowered his voice and said to the small rabbit child.

" **Finally….you, little girl what do you want"?** The Wizard said.

"I would like to go home Mr. Wizard, if that's not too much to ask". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: No pressure).

" **Very well….I will grant all you're requests if"!** The Wizard said.

"I knew there was an if coming". Sonic said.

" **You kill the Wicked Witch of the West"!** The Wizard said.

They were speechless, how were they supposed to do that? Cream felt very uncomfortable, she didn't want to kill anyone else. Why does this have to be so hard? All she wants to do is go home and see her mother and friends, looks like going home comes with a price to pay.

End of chapter 9-Wow I think this has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written (I've probably written longer ones but I just can't remember). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there's plenty more where that came from.


	10. We got this

"You can't be serious". Sonic said in disbelief.

"This has to be a joke"! Knuckles said.

" **The Wizard of OZ never makes jokes such as this, if you take out the Witch of the West I will grant your wishes now go"!** The Wizard said.

"But I don't think we-". Tails was cut off by the Wizard's loud booming voice.

" **I SAID GO"!** The Wizard shouted.

Tails ran out of the room and ran into the hallway when he reached the waiting room he jumped out of a window. The loud sound of glass crashing caught Vector's attention, he put his newspaper down and glanced over to the shivering were fox child.

"Looks like the Wizard claims another victim". Vector grinned.

"Is he following me"? Tails asked scared.

"No you're okay". Vector said.

"Sorry about the window". Tails said.

"Don't worry about it kiddo". Vector smiled helping Tails to his feet.

"Tails are you okay"? Cream asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just go spooked that's all". Tails said.

"The Wizard really gave you a good scare didn't him"? Sonic grinned.

"How can he not? I mean look at him he's a giant eyeball"! Tails said.

"Scary or not he was pretty consistent about killing the Witch of the West". Knuckles said.

"This is so messed up, how are we supposed to take her out"?! Tails asked panicking.

"Tails calm down we'll think of something". Sonic said.

"This is all my fault". Cream said.

Everyone turned their attention to Cream, her face was covered in tears. She felt terrible about dragging her friends into this mess. They probably hate her, Cream wished she never killed the Witch of the East but that's what happens when you travel in a house.

"Cream what are you-"? Sonic was cut off by Cream's crying.

"It's my fault you all are in this mess! I should have never have come here and now you're all going to pay because of me"! Cream cried.

They all look at Cream in sympathy, poor kid she's only 6-years-old and already she's given such high expectations. That must be really hard on someone this young and innocent. They couldn't stand to see Cream like this Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a sympatric smile.

"Don't talk like that Cream, I know things are rough right now but everything's going to be okay". Sonic smiled.

"Really"? Cream asked with pink puffy eyes.

"Of course". Sonic smiled pulling her into his arms.

"I feel so powerless I don't know what to do, you all probably hate me for doing this to you". Cream said crying into his chest.

"We don't hate you and you didn't do anything to us, I can take the Witch of the West she doesn't scare me". Knuckles smiled.

"We ain't afraid of no witches, well expect Tails maybe". Sonic joked while stroking Cream's head.

"Hey"! Tails snapped.

"*Chuckle* just kidding". Sonic grinned.

Cream with her tear stained face looked at her friends, she saw how determined they were and she also saw that they weren't going to give up that easily. Even Tails wasn't going to give up to no matter how scared he is.

"Nothing is ever your fault Cream it just happened that's all". Tails smiled.

"We're with you and we'll get through together". Sonic said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: I maybe a Chao but I can take a punch).

"I couldn't have asked for better friends, thank you all for staying by my side". Cream smiled drying her tears.

"What are friends for"? Sonic asked smiling.

"That's so beautiful". Vector said crying. Everyone gave Vector a funny look.

"Sorry I'm just a big ball of emotions". Vector said whipping his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, I wish I could cry like that". Knuckles said.

"Vector how do we get to the Witch"? Cream asked.

"You go through The Haunted Forest and you keep going through until you see a castle". Vector said.

"How do we take out the Witch"? Tails asked.

"With liquid". Vector said.

"You mean with water"? Sonic asked.

"I didn't say anything about water but you take out the Witch with liquid". Vector said.

"Okay then we'll remember that". Sonic said.

"Thanks for the help Vector". Knuckles said as they left.

"Good luck, don't die". Vector said.

"We won't". Sonic grinned.

Night fell upon OZ and the five of them traveled through the Haunted Forest and boy was it ever creepy. Tall black skeleton trees hanged around the forest taunting them with scary shadow shapes. Weird noises could be heard everywhere and creepy birds were watching them. Despite this they were still going no matter how dark and scary the forest was, but they weren't going to the Witch's castle empty handed they had weapons. Cream had pepper spray, Knuckles had an axe, Sonic had a crossbow and Tails had a net.

"I hope we're going the right way". Cream said.

"Vector said just keep going until we see a castle". Knuckles said.

"It better be soon my feet are getting tired". Tails complained.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: You're telling me).

"I don't like this forest, it's scary". Cream said getting creeped out.

"I know that feeling". Tails said.

"Well we're almost there you won't have to be scared for long". Knuckles said.

"I'm not so sure about that". Tails said scared about killing the Witch.

"Vector also said kill the Witch with liquid but he didn't say water, what does mean"? Sonic asked.

"Who knows"? Knuckles asked.

"Hey guys look at this". Tails said spotting something. They approached what Tails was looking at it was a sign that said 'I'd turn back if I were you'.

"Sound's good to me". Tails said obeying the sign's warning. Just as he was about to make a run for it Sonic and Knuckles grabbed his tails.

"Let me go! I wanna go home"! Tails cried.

"I know your scared Tails, we all are but we have to do this". Knuckles said.

"This isn't going to be easy but we're all in this together and I know we can do this". Sonic said.

"We'll be right here beside you Tails just like we're with the Wizard". Cream smiled.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: We can do this).

"*Takes a deep breath* okay let's go". Tails said feeling confident.

"That the spirit"! Sonic said.

"Fiona won't know what hit her". Knuckles grinned.

End of chapter 10-Cream and her friends are going to kill the Witch but little do they know a surprise is waiting for them. Will this be a pleasant surprise or a nasty one? Who knows what will happen.


	11. Captured by the Witch

Meanwhile at Fiona's castle she's been watching them through her crystal ball, she sneered at the five of them especially Cream. She was disgusted by her cute little girl act, the friendly smile and the disgustingly adorable high pitch voice. It was enough to make Fiona sick she knew what Cream really was, a murder and a thief that played innocent.

"Fiona won't know what hit her". Knuckles grinned through Fiona's crystal ball.

"That's what you think". Fiona smirked as the crystal ball went dark.

"Guards bring me my dark Chao's"! Fiona said.

"Yes Fiona". A guard said.

He brought out a large cage filled with black and red Chao's with razor sharp teeth. The guard carefully opens the cage and the dark Chao's ran a mockery around Fiona's room. She clapped her hands and they immediately stopped in their place and looked toward her.

"Good now that I have your attention, I need you to do something for me. I need you to bring me the little rabbit girl and her Chao". Fiona said.

The dark Chao's looked confused, they didn't know what Cream or Cheese looked like. So how were they supposed to kidnap them if they don't know they look like? Fiona gave a frustrated huff and made the crystal ball show them what Cream and Cheese looked like. Once they got a good look at them they nodded their heads and were ready for action.

"Now that you know who they are, bring them to me. Little Cream thinks she can barge in here and kill me, just like that? That kid has never seen what I'm capable off, I may not be the motherly type but I know how to handle brats that misbehave". Fiona shirked.

"Now go! Bring me Cream the rabbit and her little Chao to and don't you dare must up my sister's shoes, I need those most of all"! Fiona said as she sends her dark Chao's to kidnap Cream and Cheese.

Back with Cream and her friends they were getting closer and closer to Fiona's castle but they were unaware of what horror awaits them next.

"Are we there yet"? Tails whined.

"Tails if you ask that again I will turn this forest around, I know how". Knuckles said sounding like a father.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: That's what I said).

"You're bluffing". Tails said.

"Don't underestimate me kid, once I'm done turning this forest around I'll make the path to the castle even longer". Knuckles said.

"That's not possible". Tails said.

"Anything's possible if you just believe". Knuckles grinned.

"*Giggles* I never knew you were so funny Knuckles". Cream said.

"Yeah never thought you'd be a comedian knuckle head, guess you do have a heart but just don't even know it". Sonic said.

"Yeah….I guess I do". Knuckles said being thrown off by Sonic's remark.

"*Looks up* Guys I think we're in trouble"! Tails said in alarm.

"Tails what-"? Sonic asked but was cut off.

"Look"! Knuckles said pointing up toward the sky.

All five of them looked up and saw a swarm of dark Chao's. They flew down toward them sending everyone into a fleeing frenzy. They chased down Cream and Cheese and attacked Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. They threw things at Tails while ripping apart Sonic's straw limb's and tackled Knuckles. No matter how many times Knuckles tossed them off of him they kept piling on him.

Cream and Cheese hid behind a tree, she held Cheese to her chest and she gave him the 'shush' sign. They had to be quiet in order for the dark Chao's not to find them. She waited until she couldn't hear them anymore she was certain they were gone but she can't take any chances. Everything seemed quiet, a little too quiet Cream wanted to poke her head out from behind the tree too see if they were gone. She took a deep breath and turned her head to the corner, nothing was there.

"I think their gone Cheese". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Are you sure?).

"Well I don't hear anything…so that means their gone". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: If they try to hurt you, I'll kill em).

Cream smiled and gave Cheese a kiss, Cheese has always been there for Cream in her time of need. Cheese may be a little Chao but never underestimate the power of being little. When she stepped out from the tree something was tossed on her and Cheese. Cream looked up and realized it was a net, she kicked and struggled.

"Help! Help! Someone help us please"! Cream yelled.

Meanwhile with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails they were having the worst luck imaginable. Tails was covered in dirt, Knuckles was annoyed more than ever from the dark Chao's tackling him and Sonic was just a head. They ripped off Sonic's limbs and threw them everywhere. Once they heard Cream's cry for help they dropped everything and rushed to where Cream was.

"Cream and Cheese are in trouble we gotta help them"! Tails said.

"You and Knuckles go I can't really do anything without my body". Sonic said. The dark Chao's ripped Sonic's straw head off his body, his head sat on the ground like a rock.

Knuckles and Tails rushed to where ever Cream's cry of help were but once Tails and Knuckles got to her it was too late, the net she and Cheese were in was lifted into the air. Cream shrugged and kicked even more desperately trying to tear the net apart.

"Tails, Knuckles help us"! Cream yelled down to them.

"Don't worry guys we're coming"! Tails yelled.

"Hang tight"! Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles take my hand and I'll fly us up to them". Tails said.

"Okay". Knuckles said as he took Tails hand.

Tails and Knuckles flew up to Cream and Cheese and saw them tangled up in the net. Cream looked relieved that they were here to save her and Cheese but at the same time scared that they would get hurt trying to rescue them.

"It's okay guys we'll get you out of here"! Tails said.

"Please hurry"! Cream said scared.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: I'm getting claustrophobic).

Tails and Knuckles ripped and pulled at the net until they made a small opening for them to escape. However a dark Chao caught a glimpse of Cream and Cheese trying to fly out of the net.

"Take my hand and we'll fly to the ground"! Knuckles said lending out his hand for Cream to take.

Just as when Cream and Cheese were about to take his hand a bolt of lightning struck Knuckles and Tails sending the both of them hurling to the ground. The same dark Chao that spotted them trying to help Cream and Cheese escape was the one who struck them with lighting. The dark Chao cackled evilly as it repaired the hole in the net making it even more impossible for Cream and her Chao companion to escape. Cream cried out until the net carried her away into the distance. Back on the ground Tails sat up and looked around for Knuckles, he laid next to him unconscious. Tails gently shook Knuckles shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Knuckles? Knuckles"?! Tails said shaking him.

"T-Tails"? Knuckles said half conscious.

"Are you okay"? Tails asked.

"I am now but I can still feel those lightning bolts surging through my body". Knuckles said sitting up.

"So can I". Tails said helping Knuckles to his feet, once they pulled themselves together they wanted to find Sonic and go to the witch's castle and get Cream and Cheese back.

"Let's find Sonic and save Cream, who knows what Fiona will do to her". Knuckles said.

"I can't imagine". Tails said feeling scared.

Meanwhile with Cream and Cheese, Cheese tried to rip apart the net but he only tired himself out. Cheese floated into Cream's lap, she hugged her Chao friend and was terrified what laid in store for her when she reached the witches castle.

"Oh Cheese I'm really scared, what are we going to do"? Cream asked shaking.

"Chao". Cheese smiled (Translation: As long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you).

Cream gave a tearful smile and pulled Cheese to her chest she was lucky to have a brave and protective Chao like Cheese. Her smile soon turned into a terrified expression as they reached the castle, a window opened and the dark Chao's dropped the net. Fiona stepped out and turned her attention to Cream giving her a menacing shirk.

"Well, well what do we have here? If it isn't little Creamy and her little Chao, I've been waiting for you". Fiona shirked.

The dark Chao removed the net and grabbed Cream's arm's forcing her to stand up, for little Chao's they had the strength of a million athletes. Cream's heart was pounding a million miles a minute and she felt like throwing up.

"Everyone out I need to have a little talk with this one, girl to girl"! Fiona sneered.

The dark Chao's left the room leaving Fiona alone with the scared girl, she eyed Cream's ruby slippers and was willing to do whatever it takes to get them back and gain control over OZ.

"You took something from me and I want it back now"! Fiona said.

"What are you talking about"? Cream asked.

"Don't play that game with me little girl you know what I mean, the ruby slippers"! Fiona sneered.

"I didn't take them they were given to me, I would never steal". Cream said.

"I find that hard to believe. Now be a good little girl and give me the ruby slippers". Fiona shirked.

"I can't". Cream said.

"Why not"!? Fiona asked.

"Amy the good witch told me not to". Cream said.

Fiona's face turned red and she looked like she was going to explode but instead she kept her cool and took a deep breath. Once Fiona calmed down she turned her attention back to Cream.

"I see…*walks over to her and eyes Cheese* what a cute little Chao you have, mind if I *snatches Cheese out of Cream's arms* see him"!? Fiona shirked grabbing Cheese.

"Give him back"! Cream protested.

"Chao! Chao! Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Put me down you crazy witch! I'm warning you I bite!).

"Now, now let's not fuss I think you'll be very comfortable right in here". Fiona shirked putting him in a box. The box rattled and bounced with Cheese trying to escape and his cries could be heard, it broke Cream's heart she didn't know what to do. Apart of her wanted to give Fiona the shoes but a part of her was saying 'don't do it'.

"Let Cheese out your scaring her". Cream said.

"I'll let her out if you give me the ruby slippers". Fiona shirked.

"I told you can't do it". Cream said.

"That's too bad*takes the box Cheese is trapped in and holds it over the window* give me the slippers or your little buddy sleeps with the fishes"! Fiona threatened.

"No! Please don't hurt him! Here you can have your shoes just leave Cheese alone". Cream cried.

"Good girl". Fiona shirked placing the box down.

Cream slipped off the ruby slippers and handed them to Fiona when she placed her hand on them she received a painful burn. Fiona yelled in pain and felt really stupid for doing that. She forgot that the ruby slippers did that to anyone who dare steal them.

"I didn't do it I swear, can I have Cheese back now"? Cream asked scared.

"No! Idiot I forgot about that, I'll never get those slippers back….as long as your still standing". Fiona grinned wickedly thinking of a plan.

"If someone who possesses the ruby slippers dies somehow they are available to anyone who claims them and I will be the one who claims them". Fiona shirked sending a shiver down Cream's spine. Without warning Cheese escaped the box Fiona trapped him in and made his great escape.

"Run Cheese! Get help"! Cream said encouraging Cheese to escape.

"Guards get the little puss ball"! Fiona said to her guards.

The guards ran toward the little Chao but Cheese was too fast for them. They threw their spears and weapons at her but she got away just in time. Cream rejoiced as she was relieved Cheese got away safe but she was scared of what Fiona had planned to get the ruby slippers back.

"Yay Cheese"! Cream cheered.

"That's it! You and your Chao made a fool out of me for the last thing kid"! Fiona said mad as ever.

Fiona grabbed a large hour glass and turned it upside down, the sand inside it was gold and the outside of it was decorated with shiny black dragons and red rubies.

"See this hour glass? When all the sand lands on the bottom your time is up and it won't be long until those shoes are mine! Enjoy your last hours little girl". Fiona shirked walking out of the room.

Outside Cream could hear her locking the door making she won't escape. Cream placed the ruby slippers down by the hour glass she sat down and rubbed her sock covered feet as she watched the sand fall. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto her denim dress. Cream was scared and didn't know what else to do, all this mess just to get home?

"What do I do now"? Cream sobbed.

Cream tucked her legs together and her head down into her arms and cried. She sobbed until she heard a familiar from Fiona's crystal ball.

"Cream, Cream". The voice said.

"Hello? Whose there"? Cream asked lifting her head up to see who called her name.

"Cream dear don't you recognize your own mother"? The voice asked appearing to be Vanilla in the crystal ball.

"Mama"? Cream said in disbelief.

"Yes dear it's me, I miss you so much". Vanilla said.

"I miss you to mama, you'll never believe where I am. I'm in OZ and I'm trapped in the witch's castle and I'm trying to get home to you". Cream said whipping her tears away.

"I know a way you can come home". Vanilla said.

"You do"? Cream asked.

"Of course dear, all you have to do is give me the ruby slippers". Vanilla said.

"But how can I give them to you? You're inside the crystal ball". Cream said.

"All you have to do is press them up against the glass and they will transported to me". Vanilla said.

Cream hesitated she wasn't sure if this was really her mother, how can her mother know about the ruby slippers? More importantly how can she know how to bring Cream back home? Something about this was just not right.

"Mama how do you know about the ruby slippers"? Cream asked speciously.

"Well you know….I heard it through the grapevine, Cream dear don't you want to see your mother"? Vanilla asked.

"You're not my mother! You're Fiona"! Cream said figuring out the Vanilla in the crystal ball is Fiona trying to manipulate her.

"*Turns into Fiona*Bravo you caught me red handed, don't look so smug kiddo in a few minutes the ruby slippers will be mine and you will be gone". Fiona laughed as she disappeared from the crystal ball.

Cream looked over to the hour glass about ¼ of the sand was on the bottom, she began to cry again. She wished Cheese would find her friends soon and save her from Fiona's castle. Cream didn't have much time left and she didn't know how much long she could hold out for.

"Cheese where ever you are please hurry". Cream cried.

End of chapter 11-Wow that was an exciting chapter, will Cream's friends save her in time? Or will she meet her fate? You'll find out soon enough.


	12. Storming the castle

Back at the haunted forest Knuckles and Tails were repairing Sonic's straw limbs, they were almost done the only thing missing was Sonic's head.

"There good as new". Tails said putting Sonic's head back on.

"Thanks that's much better". Sonic said rubbing his neck.

"Now that Sonic's limbs aren't all over the place we can go and save Cream and Cheese". Knuckles said.

"We better hurry who knows what Fiona's doing to them". Sonic said.

As the trio were about to make their way to the castle they heard a familiar Chao call. It was Cheese they were surprised she escaped but then again never doubt what a Chao can and can't do.

"Cheese"?! They all said in surprise.

"How did you escape"? Tails asked.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: I'm small and quick).

"Can you take us to Cream"? Sonic asked.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Sure I can follow me).

The three of them followed Cheese to the castle, once they finally made it to the castle they had to climb up a rocky hill and it was not easy for Sonic and Knuckles that is. Tails flew up to the top while Sonic and Knuckles struggled and were very careful not to slip and fall. Once all of them were together they tried to think of a way to get inside and save Cream.

"Look at all the guards, how do we get past them"? Knuckles wondered.

"I could fly us up to a window but I'd get spotted". Tails said.

Sonic thought about what to do, he kept looking around for some sort of answer to their solution. Just when he was about to give up he spotted something in the back of the castle, it was a laundry cart. A light bulb appeared on Sonic's head thinking of a perfect plan.

"What are you thinking Sonic"? Tails asked.

"See those laundry carts down there"? Sonic asked.

"What about them"? Knuckles asked.

"We can hide in them and we'll be taken inside". Sonic said.

"That's not a bad idea". Knuckles said.

"Yeah it's brilliant". Tails said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: I couldn't have said it better myself).

"Oh you guys are making me blush". Sonic grinned.

"Come on we don't have time to waste". Tails said.

All four of them climbed down the hill and snuck their way past the guards once they spotted the laundry carts they climbed in and waited for someone to take them inside.

"Man I hate laundry duty *takes the laundry cart Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Cheese are in* whoa this thing is heavy. Seriously how much clothes are in here"? A guard whined shoving the dirty clothes down a laundry shoot. They slid down the shoot and fell into a large pile of used winkie guard uniforms. They stood up and took in their surroundings.

"Yes we're in, now let's go find Cream"! Tails said eager.

"Hang on Tails we can't go out in the open like this". Knuckles said.

He's right if they go out in the hallways they'll be exposed and Fiona will have their heads on a silver platter served with fava beans and a nice chianti. Another light bulb appeared on Sonic's head he grabbed one of the uniforms and put it on. The uniform was a pair of black boots, grey pants and a grey overcoat with red trimming.

"Put these on they'll think we're one of them". Sonic said picking up a tall red spear.

"Good idea Sonic". Tails smiled while grabbing a uniform.

"Never knew you had such good ideas, maybe you do have a brain after all". Knuckles said.

"Yeah maybe I do". Sonic said caught off guard by Knuckles comment.

After a few minutes of getting dressed they were ready to go, Cheese hid in Sonic's overcoat because there was no uniform small enough for him and they didn't want her completely exposed. Once they felt confident they stepped out into the hallway being very careful not to get caught.

"No one make a sound". Knuckles whispered.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Okay).

Sonic quickly shushed Cheese but his cooing was loud enough to attract a winkie guard. The winkie guard walked up to them with an imitating glare and asked.

"Which one of you made that noise"? The guard asked.

"It was me…..I have the hiccups. Chao! See there it goes again". Sonic said nervously.

"I see…..what are the three of you doing out here anyway"? He asked.

"Ummm….Fiona sent us to guard the….hallway"! Tails said.

"The hallway"? The guard asked not believing them.

"Right the hallway". Knuckles said going along with Tail's lie.

"We gotta make sure no one escapes, so you're lucky to have us". Sonic said with a fake smile.

"Okay then don't leave this spot". The guard said as he walked away.

All three of them sighed in relief Cheese poked his head out of Sonic's coat and had an 'I'm sorry' look on her face.

"We got lucky but don't do that next time okay"? Sonic said.

"Chao". Cheese whispered (Translation: I'll be quiet I promise).

"Guys we have to find Cream before it's too late"! Tails said eager to find Cream.

They looked through almost every room to see if she was there. Time was running out and the more they looked for her, the more scared and anxious they got. When all seemed lost they heard something familiar, they heard a little girl's crying. The three of them followed the cry and until they found a door they haven't seen. Sonic pressed his ear to door to make sure it was really Cream's cry and it was.

"We found her"! Tails said happily.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: It's about time).

"Cream it's us! We're here to save you"! Sonic said. Once Cream heard his voice she immediately sprung to her feet and ran toward the door.

"I'm so glad you're here but please hurry the hour glass is almost done"! Cream said happy and worried at the same time.

"Stand back this is my job". Knuckles said aiming his axe at the door.

Knuckles kept chopping down the door until it fell down. Cream ran up to them and gave each of them a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you guys! I love you all so much"! Cream said with tears running down her face.

"But wait the hour glass"! Tails said in panic.

"Leave that to me". Knuckles said. Knuckles took his axe and broke the hour glass.

"There it can't you hurt you anymore Cream". Knuckles said.

"But what about Fiona"?! Cream asked in fear.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you as long as we're here". Sonic said.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Yeah that old hag has nothing on us).

Cream smiled at her friends, she's really glad she met them without them she wouldn't be where she is and she's very grateful for that.

"Save the love fest for later guys, we have to get out of here"! Tails said.

They headed down the stairs and ran toward an open door but just as they were about to take it, the door closed trapping them inside.

"Don't leave so soon the party's just starting". Fiona shirked from up on a ledge.

"Great now what do we do"? Knuckles whispered.

"Did you really think it was that easy? How cute *laughs evilly* seize them"! Fiona barked to her guards.

The Winkie guards charged at them with their spears sending the five of them running for their lives, they ran outside trying to outrun the guards but they were still hot on their tail.

"Why do we go now"!? Cream panicked.

"Up here come on"! Sonic said spotting a ladder.

They climbed up to see what was on top and it was a door, once it was open they saw it lead down another path.

"Maybe this is the way out". Tails said.

"If it gets us away from the guards then by all means let's take it". Sonic said.

All five of them took the mysterious path wondering where it would lead them, after 10 minutes of walking they had idea where they were or if they were still in the castle.

"It's official we're lost"! Knuckles said frustration.

"At least we're away from the guards". Sonic said.

"If we don't find a way out soon I'm gonna scream". Knuckles said frustrated.

"Don't worry Knuckles we'll get out". Cream smiled.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Patience is key).

"Hey you guys look"! Tails said pointing at something.

They looked toward where Tails was pointing at, it was a door. They were relieved they found a way out or did they?

"It's about time we found an escape". Knuckles said relieved.

"Let's get out of here". Sonic said with his hand on the door knob.

Just as Sonic was about to open the door, Cream stopped him something about this felt wrong. It was a little strange that a random door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait…something doesn't feel right". Cream said.

"What do you mean"? Tails asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that a door magically appears in front of us when we're trying to find a way out"? Cream asked.

"Now that I'm thinking about it your right, something smells fishy". Tails said.

"I'm with you kiddo something about this feels wrong". Knuckles said.

"You guys are being paranoid, what can possibly go wrong"? Sonic asked as he opened the door.

When Sonic opened the door, they were met with the winkie guards holding spear's in their faces and Fiona giving them an evil shirk. Cream was right all along, the mysterious path they took was built fooling the captured thinking they found a way out.

"Take them". Fiona ordered.

The guards took them into Fiona's chamber, it was a large room filled with torture devices and it was enough to give everyone the creeps.

"Welcome to my little party room. This is where the fun happens and by fun I mean grisly torture but it's fun for me". Fiona shirked.

"You don't scare us". Sonic said bravely.

"Oh really *makes a fire ball with her hands* how about now"?! Fiona said as threw her fire ball at Sonic.

Sonic yelled and panicked as the fire spread all his straw body, they looked in horror as they watched their friend burning alive. Cream looked especially horrified her friend was burning because of the ruby slippers. Amy the good witch said, don't give them to her but at this point she really wanted to.

"Don't give her the shoes Cream! I'm okay, really this is nothing"! Sonic yelled reassuring Cream despite being on fire he was fine.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk you just can't keep your mouth shut can you scarecrow? Well then let's see if you'll give in now". Fiona said.

Once she said that she made a long snake come out of nowhere and threw it at Tails, the snake wrapped itself around Tails and squeezed pretty hard. As for Knuckles she threw a huge water ball at him which caused rust to start forming. The copper colored rust rushed up his legs and onto his body, the rust caused Knuckles to be shift and unable to move his legs. Cream watched in horror as her friends were suffering, she tried to fight back tears but it was unsuccessful.

"Awwww don't cry little creamy *approaches her and cups her chin* I can make this all go away if you just give me the slippers". She shirked.

"Don't listen to her Cream! This really doesn't hurt me I'm fine"! Tails said as his face turned purple.

"Don't worry about me I'm indestructible"! Knuckles yelled as his body slowly turned into rust.

"If you don't give me the ruby slippers, little cheesy is going to check into fire hotel". Fiona shirked.

Cream really didn't like where this was going, one of the guards took cheese and held him over a large cauldron that was spitting fire, the guard looked as if he were about to toss Cheese into the fire.

"NO! Please don't Cheese"! Cream cried.

"If you don't want your precious little Chao being turned into charcoal, you will give me the shoes right now"! Fiona demanded.

Cream had no choice, she couldn't watch her friends being tortured anymore and she'd do anything to protect Cheese.

"You…..you win". Cream said feeling defeated.

"Say again"? Fiona asked not believing her.

"I can't stand to see my friends being hurt because of these shoes. You can have the ruby slippers just let my friends go they shouldn't have to suffer because of me". Cream said feeling defeated.

"Cream what are you doing"?! Sonic asked.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way". Fiona shirked.

Just as Cream was about to reach for the ruby slippers she grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it on Fiona and Sonic. The water had no effect on Fiona but it did put out the fire that was burning Sonic.

"Thanks Cream I needed that". Sonic said relieved.

"You're welcome". Cream said as she helped him up.

"*Laughs evilly* do you really think water can stop me? You watch too many movies now give me the ruby slippers"! Fiona said reaching for Cream.

"Cream use this"! Sonic said tossing her a fire extinguisher.

Cream pulled the pin, aimed the fire extinguisher at Fiona and squeezed. Fiona was covered in white foam and she let out a spine chilling screech, water had nothing on fire extinguisher foam.

"You brat! Look what you did you ruined me, ruined me"! Fiona screeched.

Fiona evaporated into steam, the snake that was straggling Tails disappeared and the rust that was covering Knuckles melted off him. Tails and Knuckles joined Sonic and Cream they didn't know what to say they were flabbergasted.

"You killed her". One of the winkie guards said.

"I didn't mean to I was only to protect myself". Cream said.

Instead of getting angry the winkie guards rejoiced and were really great full for Cream's bravery.

"Hail to Cream! Fiona is dead"! They all said in triumph.

"We can't thank you enough child"! One of the guards said happily.

"Here's your chao back, I never wanted to hurt em but Fiona insisted". He said giving back Cheese.

"Chao". Cheese said (translation: It's okay you were only doing your job)

"Now we can go back to the wizard and he'll grant our wishes"! Cream said happier than ever.

"Hey you're right, we did what he wanted now he'll have to give us what we want". Tails said happily.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go"! Sonic said eager to tell the wizard what they accomplished.

"Bye you guys congratulations". Knuckles said as they left.

"Good bye and bless you, bless you all"! One of the guards said to them as they left.

End of chapter 12, wow I'm really sorry about the late update. Things have been coming up and 2 weeks ago my family and I were up in Tallahassee for a family emergency. It was my grandma who died of Parkinson's disease and I couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter but it's up now. We're almost done and I wonder what will happen. Will they get their wishes or will something else happen?


	13. Your the wizard!

Cream and her friends headed back to the Emerald City they were so proud of their accomplishment and they were really eager to tell the Wizard what happened. Once they entered the Wizard's room the lights turned on instantly.

"Hello? Mr. Wizard we're back"! Cream called out.

"Anyone home"!? Sonic called out.

" **I see you've returned"!** The Wizard asked startling the five of them.

"Man let us know when you're going to sneak up on us again, so not cool". Sonic said.

" **Have you done what you're supposed to do"?** The Wizard asked.

"Yes Mr. Wizard we did what you asked we took out the Witch of the West". Cream said.

" **I see and how did you do that"?** The Wizard asked.

"She turned into steam I knew she was a hot head but that was taking it to the next level". Sonic joked.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Hot head doesn't even begin to describe her).

" **You evaporated her, what an interesting method to use".** The Wizard said.

"Now that we got rid of Fiona will you grant our wishes"? Tails asked eagerly.

" **I have to give it a little more time! Go away and come back tomorrow"!** The Wizard said.

"But you promised"! Cream said getting upset.

"Do you have any idea what we've had to go through"?! Knuckles said getting angry.

"Some Wizard you are, you can't even keep your word". Sonic said mad.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: What a rip off).

" **Don't under mind the Wizard of Oz! I said come back tomorrow"!** The Wizard said.

While they were arguing with the Wizard Cheese noticed something, something unusual. Being the curious Chao Cheese was she decided to investigate it.

"If you were really a great Wizard you'd keep your promises"! Cream said upset.

" **Don't argue with me"!** The Wizard snapped.

"Hey look over there what's Cheese doing"? Sonic asked.

They turned to see Cheese by a long green curtain and it was moving someone must be behind there. Cheese opened the curtain to reveal a black and red hedgehog wearing a white t-shirt with grey yoga pants and a pair of white socks. Once he realized the curtain was open he panicked and shut it.

" **Don't pay any attention to that hedgehog behind the curtain, there's nothing to see"!** The Wizard or the hedgehog said trying to hide the fact that he's been exposed.

"You can cut the act we know you're an imposter". Sonic said.

"Come out of that curtain or I'll drag you out"! Knuckles threated.

The black and red hedgehog stepped out of the curtain relieving himself to them everyone was pretty mad knowing that they got screwed over by a stranger posing as a higher authority.

"Who are you"? Cream asked.

"I'm the great and powerful…..Wizard of Oz". He said.

"Why should we believe you"!? Knuckles asked angry.

"Yeah you lied to us"! Tails said mad.

"How can you live with yourself"? Sonic asked mad.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: So not cool).

"I know you guys are mad at me and you have every right be but I really do want to help". The black and red hedgehog said.

"If you really wanted to help us, why did you lie about who you are"? Cream asked.

"That's a very long answer but I'll be happy to answer it, if that's okay with you guys". He said.

"Okay but tell the truth and the whole truth no more lies". Sonic said.

"I won't lie this time I promise". He said.

"Proceed". Knuckles said.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog and I use to be an assistant to a man named Dr. Ivo Robotnik who was an engineer technician at a University, but we all called him Eggman because of his round shape". Shadow said.

"How did you get here"? Cream asked.

"The University had a charity fair me and Eggman were in charge of giving hot air balloon rides, long story short it ended with me getting into one of the balloons with a lighting storm bringing me here". Shadow said.

"How did you get to be the Wizard"? Tails asked.

"The Witches of the East and West were attacking The Emerald City and were planning on brain washing any surviving civilians into their mindless slaves. I saved everyone and banned the witches from ever entering the city. As a token of gratitude the citizens elected me as The Wizard of Oz, since then no one has ever dared questioned me or let alone say I was fake". Shadow said.

"So all this time you've been trapped in this luxury prison"? Sonic asked.

"I wouldn't say prison it's more like a…..um….a home away from home". Shadow said.

"Have you ever been outside"? Tails asked.

"Not in a while". Shadow said.

"How do you not get cabin fever"? Knuckles asked.

"I have my ways". Shadow said.

"Do you ever think about leaving and going back home"? Cream asked.

"Not really". Shadow said.

"Why not"? Cream asked.

"Before I came here me and Eggman got into a huge over I how didn't feel respected as an assistant and I just felt like his errand boy, the last thing I said to him was 'I wish I never met you'. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret saying what I did". Shadow said sadly.

"But being trapped here won't do any good, you need to acknowledge what you said and go tell Eggman your sorry". Cream said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: No one wants to be cooped up forever).

"Your wise beyond your years kiddo but it's not that simple". Shadow said.

"How"? Sonic asked.

"I don't know if Eggman will ever want to talk to me again after that incident". Shadow said.

"You don't know that maybe he's regretting what happened to and maybe he's to make things right again". Sonic said.

"Not knowing if everything's okay or not is the worst feeling anyone can have". Knuckles said.

"You can't stay here forever you know". Tails said.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: Yeah what they said).

Shadow was hesitant, a part of him really wanted to go back and tell Eggman he was sorry but a part of him was also to stubborn to move anywhere but here but Shadow silenced that side of him and made up his mind.

"Alright I'll do it". Shadow said.

"You'll go home and work things out with Eggman"? Cream asked.

"Yep and I'll make sure there's no arguing". Shadow grinned.

"Yay"! Cream cheered.

"That's the spirit". Sonic grinned.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Good on ya).

"Hey guys sorry to break this up but are you still going to grant our wishes"? Tails asked.

"Oh yeah about that, to be honest I don't think I can". Shadow said.

"Why not"? Tails asked disappointed.

"You don't need a brain, a heart or courage when you've had them all along". Shadow said.

"What"? Tails asked.

"For instance when you protected your friends from oncoming danger and made sure Cream got to The Emerald City safely, that shows you have more courage than you realize Tails". Shadow said.

"Wow really"? Tails asked amazed.

"Yeah, you've been brave this whole time you've just been blind to what's in front of you". Shadow said.

"Woah…I have courage! Yay wahoo"! Tails cheered jumping up and down.

"And Knuckles you say you don't have a heart but you've been there for your friends when they need you, if that's not having a heart then I don't know what does". Shadow smiled.

"I guess I do have a heart….wow". Knuckles said speechless.

"As for you Sonic anyone can have a brain, you don't need a degree or a diploma to prove to everyone you're smart. You're smarter than you think". Shadow said.

"How about that looks like I got a brain". Sonic grinned.

"What about Cream and Cheese"? Tails asked.

"Do you have anything for them"? Knuckles asked.

"Yeah besides there the ones who did most of the work". Sonic said.

"It's okay you guys I don't need anything, it's really sweet of you though". Cream said.

"Actually I do have a way to get you home". Shadow said.

"Really"!? Cream asked excitedly.

"Yeah I still have the balloon I came in, I could take you and Cheese home". Shadow smiled.

"Oh Cheese we finally get to go home, I can't wait to see my mother she'll be so happy to see us". Cream said nearly happy crying.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: It's about time).

"Congratulations you guys". Sonic smiled.

"We're really going to miss you". Tails said sadly.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble". Knuckles said.

Cream felt like crying, she really did want to see her mom but she didn't want to leave either. She and Cheese made a lot of good friends they were just too good to say goodbye to.

End of chapter 13, were almost done just two more chapters to go. I got a feeling it will be hard to say goodbye but don't worry goodbyes aren't always sad.


	14. Goodbyes aren't forever

Everyone gathered around downtown to see Shadow standing in front of the hot air balloon he arrived in. Shadow changed into a black shirt, grey blazar, blue jeans and a pair of brown laced up shoes. He was accompanied by Cream, Cheese, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails who stood next to him waiting to hear his speech.

"Citizens of Emerald City, I Shadow the hedgehog have decided to retire as your Wizard". Shadow said holding a brown suitcase.

The crowd gave a sad 'aw' and looked really disappointed but someone or rather some people are taking his place.

"Don't worry everyone while I'm gone you'll have three replacements. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will take good care of the city respect them as you did me". Shadow said.

"Don't worry Shad's we'll make sure nothing falls apart". Sonic grinned.

"If any witches dare try to take over OZ we'll be there to stop them"! Tails said with a brave voice.

"We take things from here". Knuckles said.

"Great let's go Cream". Shadow said getting the balloon.

"I'll be right there I just need to say goodbye to my friends". Cream said.

All five of them gave a group hug, they didn't want Cream and Cheese to go but they had to. Cream didn't want to leave either but she really wanted to see her mother and friends she missed them so much but the friends she made in OZ she'll miss even more. After a long goodbye hug Cream was ready to go home.

"Goodbye I'll miss you all". Cream said with a tear running down her cheeks.

"We'll miss you to kiddo but we'll always be with you". Knuckles smiled.

"If you're ever feeling lonely just remember we're here for you no matter what". Sonic smiled.

"We'll never forget you Cream". Tails said with a tear running his cheek also.

"I'll never forget any of you either". Cream said giving a wet teary eyed smile.

"Are you ready"? Shadow asked.

"Yes I'm ready let's go Cheese". Cream said whipping away her tears.

"Chao". Cheese said sadly (Translation: Do we have to go?).

"I know your upset Cheese but don't be sad because it's over, be happy because it happened". Cream smiled.

As Cream talked the ropes holding the hot air balloon snapped off, everyone panicked and tried to get the balloon but it was too late. The balloon was off the ground and floating the air.

"No! Mr. Shadow please come back"! Cream cried.

"I'm Sorry I can't I'm too far off the ground"! Shadow shouted from above.

They all watched as Shadow disappeared into the clouds, they kept watching until Shadow vanished into thin air. Cream felt defeated, she felt there was no way to go home now. There weren't any planes or taxis to get her back, her ears could do the job but that's a long ways away. She just didn't know what else to do.

"Great now what do I do"? Cream said with sadness and defeat in her voice.

"You don't have to go Cream you could stay here". Tails said.

"That's really sweet but I don't think me and Cheese would be able to sleep in the streets". Cream said.

"You don't have to now that we have an actual home in The Emerald City you could live with us and help us run the city". Sonic said.

"That's true you could". Knuckles said.

"I really appreciate the offer but I really don't think I can, I'd miss my mother a lot". Cream said sadly.

"Hey look". Sonic said pointing toward the crowd.

What was in the crowd was a giant multi colored bubble, Cream knew that bubble anywhere. It was Amy the good witch of the North. Cream was overjoyed, Amy could use her magic to get her home and she would get to see her mother.

"Amy"! Cream said happy.

"Cream how's everything going"? Amy smiled.

"Not so well I lost my one chance to get home". Cream said frowning.

"Sweetie didn't you know"? Amy asked.

"Know what"? Cream asked.

"You've always had the power to go home at any time". Amy said.

"I have"? Cream asked confused as ever.

"What are you talking about"? Knuckles asked.

"How can she get home"? Sonic asked.

"The ruby slipper's of course". Amy said.

Cream looked down at her feet she had the power to go home this whole time? She asked Amy if the shoes could take her home. Why didn't she tell the truth?

"Why didn't you say anything before"? Knuckles asked.

"Because if I told her she wouldn't have learned". Amy said.

"Learned what"? Cream asked.

"Learn that you're never alone, your home is in your heart and your family and friends will always be there for you no matter what". Amy said.

"I had no idea". Cream said speechless.

"She's right Cream a home is where your heart is". Sonic smiled.

"No matter where you go in life you'll always have your home deep inside". Amy smiled.

"Chao". Cheese said (Translation: How deep is your love?)

Cream felt a whole new feeling wash over her, it was something she'd never felt before. In fact she didn't have a word for it was just beautiful and comforting knowing that her mother and friends back home were with her.

"Are you ready to come home"? Amy asked.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends first"? Cream asked.

"Of course take all the time you need". Amy smiled.

Cream turned to her friends with tears in her eyes, a part of her really didn't want to leave but another part of her felt happy knowing that where ever she is, she knows that her friends from OZ will always be there with her no matter what. She turned to Knuckles and gave him a hug, Knuckles didn't show it but he was crying on the inside.

"Goodbye Knuckles". Cream said with tears running down her face.

"Goodbye kiddo…never forget about us". Knuckles said trying to hold back tears to avoid rusting himself. Cream kissed his cheek and said.

"I never forget my friends". Cream said.

Cream and Knuckles hugged for a few more seconds until they let go, Cream turned to Tails and saw that he was crying a river.

"It's okay Tails just like Amy said you're never truly alone, I'll always be with you even when I'm gone". Cream said hugging him.

"I know but I'm really going to miss you". Tails said crying.

"I'll miss you to". Cream said. Cream kissed his forehead before turning to Sonic and giving him a hug.

"You really made an impact on our lives Cream". Sonic said with holding Cream.

"I'll miss you all so much I hope someday me and Cheese can come back and visit". Cream said.

"You can come back any time you'd like, you just have to remember that there's a place over the rainbow". Sonic grinned through his tears.

Once Sonic and Cream stopped hugging they decided to gather Knuckles and Tails for another group hug, all five of them hugged for seemed like forever but finally Cream was ready to go home.

"I'm ready now". Cream said. Cream held onto Cheese and waited for Amy to do her magic, Amy waved her magic wand behind Cream's head. She leaned her head toward Cream and said.

"All you have to do is click your heels three times and say there's no place like home". Amy said.

"Okay *takes a deep breath* there's no place like home…..there's no place like home…..there's no place like home". Cream said.

Cream clicked her heels three times, everything went black and silent. It was quiet until she could feel herself falling onto her bed.

End of chapter 14 one more chapter left hard to believe we're almost done. What will happen next now that Cream and Cheese are home? Read the last chapter and find out.


	15. There's no place like home

"Cream wake up dear". A sweet familiar voice said.

Cream opened her eyes and realized she was in her bed, she looked over and saw Cheese sleeping by her side.

"Mama"? Cream asked.

"Don't worry baby we're all here". Vanilla said.

"How did you find me"? Cream asked.

"Once the storm died down we went back inside the house and we found you and Cheese knocked out". Sonic said.

Cream looked around and took a moment to realize she was actually home she was happy to the point of where she had tears running down her face.

"Is something wrong Cream"? Tails asked.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just…really happy to be home". Cream said whipping away her tears.

"Happy to home? Where did you go"? Knuckles asked.

"Me and Cheese went to a place called OZ it was wonderful and we got to meet so many nice people". Cream said.

"Cream I think you hit your head a little harder then you thought". Sonic said.

"It's true and I made three new friends who reminded me a lot of you guys". Cream said.

"Really? What were they like"? Tails asked.

"They were friendly, brave and wonderful". Cream smiled.

"Were they your guardian angels"? Vanilla asked.

"You know what I think they were, they protected from any harm and made sure I got home safely and I'm happy to be home and I never want to leave here ever again. There's no place like home". Cream smiled.

"There sure isn't". Vanilla smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Chao"! Cheese said (Translation: Home sweet home).

THE END; Happy New Year everyone! Once again I'm very sorry about the late update, the reason being is because of the holidays and the fact I've been on this big writer's block on how I should end this story. Eventually I just decided to keep it short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed it because more stories in the future will be coming and I'll try and not get a writer's block.


End file.
